BaHacked: Revenga
by Norykoi
Summary: Set in acient egypt. Prequle to Bahacked. The newly dubed Queen of thives want her revenge, and she going to get it one way are another, so why does the King of Thives managed to show up at all the wrong moments. Ra help her!
1. Chapter 1

Noriykoi: Yay! I have managed to complete the first chapter within my predicted timeline. Any way I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labor. Now on to more serious matters. This is a prequel for BaHacked. I recommend reading that before you read this, however it is not necessary, this story should be able to stand alone.

Disclaimer: I wish! YuGiOH does not belong to me. Regrettably.

Chapter One: First Meeting.

It was so cold, yet the cold was not natural. It was the kind of cold that came when the gods were angry. She glanced around wondering what the village had done to incur their wrath. She could hear the Pharaoh's solders marching down the streets, taking people from there homes as they slept and fitting them with cold iron chains. Or maybe it was the pharaoh who had angered the gods. She knew that he had incurred her wrath at any rate.

Kania withdrew her self father in to the alley in which she hid. She could not afford to be seen, not by the pharaoh's soldiers, she was trying to lead the pharaoh in the opposite direction of her base of operations, not straight to it. She watched as the soldiers lined those who were ill or had some disability up. It was then she under stood what was happening. It had happened to her own village so many years ago. This small village never even stood a chance.

She glared at the soldier's as she scurried on to the roof top of a near by building, and took her leave of the village before she was force to watch a scene that would reenact her mother's death. She despised the royal family. They claimed they only wanted what was best for there people, but they would attack small village for slaves, then burn the village to the ground. It sickened her on how the Pharaoh always preached about peace for the people. It was a lie if she ever saw one.

It would take longer for her to return to here little band of rebels and thieves. She had gathered them over the years, survivors from villages like this one, but she could not save all. Perhaps some one would escape that carnage she had just left behind, she doubted it. The pharaoh's solider never left anyone alive if they were not to be slaves. At least not intentionally.

She traveled thought the night back in the direction she had came from earlier. She grinned as she approached the Pharaoh's city, perhaps she should pay the Pharaoh a visit, just a reminder that she is a threat.

Those in the palace knew she had existed, and that she would attempt to kill the pharaoh, but they down graded her as a threat for the soul reason that she was female, that and the fact that she had yet to reach adult hood. It is a sad day when a girl of only thirteen summers, bested the royal guards. They denied her existence, focusing on the Thief King Bakura's exploits instead of her own, or they did until she managed too assassinate the Pharaoh's wife.

Bakura was an a mystery to some, only two seasons older than her self if his posters were displayed correctly, but it made her mad that they focused on one who had not even killed on of the royals, but she understood. He was male after all, and therefore a larger threat.

Now, because she had managed to kill a member of the Royal family, she was just as well known as the Thief King. They gave her the title Thief Queen, because of her habit of taking little knickknacks every time she visited the palace. Even if she was going returning to the desert before Ra was reborn, she wasn't stupid enough to actually go after another member of the royal family, but she just had to steal the copy of the scroll of Anubis. She already had the original, but the copy was just as dangerous in the pharaoh's hands. He would use it to spread chaos across the land, and then he would claim he was helping his people. Yeah right!

Getting in to the palace was easy enough, you would think that palace guard would be smart enough to look up every once in a while, but nope they just stared strait ahead as if it would stop some one who really wanted entrance to the palace. She ran to the library making sure to keep to the shadows. She was doing this to extract justice on the Ra damned Pharaoh, for all the crimes he committed against his loyal subjects.

She had nearly reached the library when. . .

Bam!

She sat up clutching her head. What the in the name of Anubis just hit her. She looked around spotting the scroll she had planned to steal lying in front of her. She had run into another of her kind, another thief. She began to look around; he had to be around… A knife to her throat stopped her train of thought. How had he gotten behind her? When had he gotten behind her?

"A girl just barely a woman how amusing, you interfered with my heist." He twisted the knife against her throat. "I should kill you."

She growled. Swatting the deadly knife away. She didn't care as it cut in to her flesh leaving a thin line of blood dripping from her left hand. His heist? No way in the deepest hells. He had interrupted her heist.

"Your heist?" She was tearing a piece of cloth of the bottom of her skirt as she spoke. She had to wrap he wound so she wouldn't leave a trail for the guards to fallow. "Don't make me laugh; my entire reason for being here is to steal the copy of the scroll of Anubis. That into make sure that the royal family remembers my last heist. They are getting to comfortable." She hissed. She was out of his grip, the scroll in her hand uninjured hand. She realized right away it was a fake and threw it back to him. "You can keep it. I don't need a fake." Then she ran, she still had to let her presence be known to the palace. Let them think it was him who stole the scroll. All the better for her.

Bakura watched as Kania disappeared around the corner. She was interesting to say the least. He knew who she was the moment he saw, and firmly believed her wanted poster did not do her justice, there was also the fact it proclaimed her to be older than she was. That was not to say he still didn't find her attractive, and within a season she would be of marrying age. She was very beautiful even under developed, and he found it ironic how closely her cloak mirrored his. The only true difference was it was gold where his was white.

Her blood dripped slowly off the edge of his knife. Such a waste. He ran his tongue along the edge enjoying the metallic taste of her blood. Her blood was like ambrosia, so absolute delectable. He would have to taste it again sometime in the very near future.

He examined the fake scroll in his hand smirking, she was good. Not many would know it was fake, not unless they were high level thieves. He had the real one already, but he wanted the guards to think his hide out was nearby with his frequent raids on the palace. Perhaps he would see this queen of thieves sometime soon.

He gave his knife one last lick, savoring the taste. Kania was going to be his; he had decided this after getting a glimpse of her skills. It wasn't love, he didn't believe in that bull shit, but she was a gold mine of political power within the thieves guild, and he needed a queen, as a plus she had already killed a member of the royal family, that was always good in his books.

He turned to leave, she would be useful to his cause, but what he really wanted to know was why she had such a grudge against the pharaoh. Perhaps something similar to what happen to his family happened to hers. The pharaoh was a power hungry tyrant; he might have tried to recreate Kul Elna. If he had…

He caught the guard's movement out of the corner of his eye. It seems that they decide to be smart on this night. Well then, they would just have to die, he couldn't have smart guards that would actually think to look up for a change. Yes he needed a good slaughter anyway. Thinking about the pharaoh always put him in a rage.

He left the bodies where they fell; he had already decided this was to be his last trip to the palace unless it was to kill the Ra damned pharaoh. He licked his blade clean of the guard's blood; it was nowhere as sweet as his soon to be queen. A grin spread across his face. One that would make children cry in fear. Yes a queen was just what he needed.

"I will see you again, Little Thief. Ha. Ha. Ha." Then he disappeared in to the night.

Kania was enraged. That bastard had already stolen her scroll. He probably used the fake to mislead the guards. He was very lucky she didn't have the time to hunt him down and strangle him with his own intestines. She was one of the most wanted female in all of Egypt, but still only second to that of the Ra damned Thief King. Sure he was interesting, attractive, and cunning, but he was also an arrogant asshole who needs to be brought down a couple of pegs. She should be at the top of the most wanted list; she was the one who had killed an actual member the royal family. So why in the name of Ra was she the second most wanted criminal in Egypt? Very simple. She was a woman, and women were not threats. It made her so mad, but nothing could be done for it. She could only do worse crimes and hope they would elevate her status.

She left the palace ignoring the bodies of guard that lay all over the court yard. Looks like Bakura was in bad mood when he left. It was kind of sad that he killed so many, now she didn't have anyone to kill so she could relive some of her pent up rage. She was out of the palace, long before anyone had even known she was there; it would be awhile before she would return, but make no mistake she would return to fulfill her revenge. The pharaoh was a dead man; he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Atemu's believe his life perfect. He was the prince of Egypt, had a wonderful mother and father who always tried to do what was best for him. He knew nothing, but the inside of the palace walls. Then she came, and his life fell apart. She was younger than he with short shaggy black hair and the bluest eyes he had. She had stumbled out of his mother's chambers covered in blood, and smirking evilly. He didn't have a clue what that meant at the time, but his father who was walking only a few steps behind him did.

"Such a pity. Egypt has no queen anymore." She had said as she grinned, showing very pointy teeth.

His father looked horrified as She jumped out the nearest window, and disappeared as if she was never there in the first place. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that his mother was dead and now in the hands of the gods he wouldn't have believe it.

He was numb to the world around him for days. He stayed in his chambers hoping it was all a horrible nightmare, and that he would wake up soon. His father had only left his own chamber's to check on his only son. To make sure he ate something.

Atemu felt trapped, and there was nothing he could do to bring his mother back, and it was all Her fault. He hated her, he decided. He hated her for tearing his family apart. She would pay for what she had done, but killing her would be too merciful. No he would have to find something much worse, something worthy for a future pharaoh of Egypt.

She would pay, the so called queen of thieves. He would destroy her as she destroyed his world. His knuckle were with white with how tight his grip was on the cool stone rails. She would suffer like no other, that was a promise.

The cursed King of Thieves was a nuisance as well, but in young Atemu mind nothing compared to her. Kania. He didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt his family they had done no wrong, in fact his father had saved Egypt from invaders with the creation of the Millennium Items. The people had rejoiced the day they no longer had to live in fear. So why would any one bare a grudge.

Seth had tried to explain that some people were just like that. That they needed no reason to inflict pain on to others. His people lived in fear of the thieves, when he was pharaoh he would rid Egypt from those who wanted to harm it. And Kania, that wretched Queen of Thieves, would suffer a fate far worse than the rest of them. Surely the gods would bless him in his endeavors after all one does not anger a child of the gods.

* * *

Kania growled as the sun started to rise, she wasn't out of the city yet, and she did not want to be caught. She jumped in to an alley way pulling her cloak over her head. She had thought she had more time before Ra began his journey across the sky. She hated when she misjudged the time. It was rear that it actually happened, but the god were unforgiving.

She took to the street once more hoping none would recognize her cloak, she needed to get out of the Pharaoh's city before the streets became bustling with people. They lived peacefully only because it was the Pharaoh's domain. They had no idea what he did to his people who lived out side the city walls, how much they suffered.

"Doesn't she look familiar? Like the Thief Kania?" A woman asked, what Kania assumed to be her husband.

It took all of Kania's strength not to bolt as soon as the woman said that. Her cloak wasn't much protection for anyone who looked closely. She knew that, she just hoped they would not be able to see through her very small glamour that she had on the cloak. Sadly more people than not could see through her spell without even realizing it.

"Don't be ridicules Likah, Thief Kania is much older. She couldn't possibly be her, she's not even a woman yet. She probably out on an errand for her mother." The man said, blowing his wife's concern off completely.

Kania let go of the breath she hadn't know she was holding. That was way to close. Especially when she was almost out of the city. She began to pick up pace. The miss print of her age helped her escape a lot of situations, she was small for her age as it was looking younger than her thirteen seasons.

While she was glad she wasn't recognized, she was also enraged at how blind a man could be, he dismissed her as just a little girl because she didn't look the age her wanted poster said she was. She didn't know weather to be amused at the male spices idiocy or angry. She settled for amused. She had finally reached the gate, where she had a horse waiting for her, left by a contact within the city.

She hopped on the horse, speeding across the desert. It would be a days travel on horse back to get to her hideout. She had enough gold from her raids to last awhile, and to feed the orphans a little while longer. Unlike what her posters said, she had a reason for everything she stole. She found herself a bleeding heart when it came to children younger than her. It was one of the reason the pharaoh's guards had such a hard time finding her. She had no distinguishing traits other than her deep blue eyes, so all she had to do was take off her thieving attire, and she look like a normal member of Egyptian culture. A normal member who seemingly gave everything she had to help young orphaned children.

Her current life may not have been what she had planned, but she enjoyed it, and she adored the children she was slowly corrupting to hate the current pharaoh. She even liked those that did like him, they couldn't help what they had been taught. She just had to correct the damage their parents had done. But she would not take their belief in gods. Even she believed in gods, but she no longer cared what they thought of her, and her crimes, for they surly would punish her for her crimes against the son of Ra.

She enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her face as she and her steed race across the desert. She had no idea what would happen to her after her death, but for now she could care less. Because for now she was alive, and it was easy enough to escape Egypt all together if she ever felt her life was truly in danger.

She and her steed stop when Ra was at his highest. Taking shelter on the cool banks of the Nile, she and the horse drunk their fill and ate a small lunch. She would have to rest here for a while, it was dangerous to travel through the hot desert sands, during Ra's highest peek.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here for a while buddy." Kania said to the horse, letting him munch on an apple. The horse gave a nay of gratitude , and tried to take a bite of her hair. "Hey! Don't do that. I like my hair the way it is!"

She couldn't help but laugh. No matter how old she felt she was, it was good to be able to act like a little girl again. She took off her cloak and jewelry, so that she could wade in the cooling waters of the Nile. It cooled her skin, and allowed her to cleanse herself of the dried blood from her encounter with Bakura the night before.

She carefully removed the make shift bandage, wincing as the cloth was sticking to the cut. She placed her hand in the water to make the removal easier. She cleaned the wound and reapplied the now wet but some what clean strip of cloth. Ra was beginning to make his descent, it would be the perfect time to nap until his rays were more bearable. She spread her cloak out on the thin area of grass along the Nile's edge, and allowed her self a couple hours sleep.

After Kania's nap, she remounted her steed and once again began to travel father away from the pharaoh's city, towards the small village that her and her band had claimed as their home. It would be in the dead of night when she would actually arrive at her destination. The village was empty when she first came upon it, abandoned one might guess from a distance. Blood stains and skeletons told her other wise, the towns people had been wiped of the map long before she had even settled in the place. She was nine at the time, and had spent days under Ra's heat with very little water. It was pure luck she found such a place.

She had spent her first two years on her own in the empty village just surviving, and learning little things to help her get by. There had been plenty of food, because the Nile had been less than a marks walk from the village. She finally ventured out, and back into the world when she had need cloths, unfortunately she couldn't buy them so she had to get creative. That was the start of her path to being the Thief Queen, and her revenge.

"I wonder, am I despised by the gods, or am I just not worthy of their time?" Her voice rung through the night as she finally reached her destination. "Perhaps I am just over thinking things too much."

* * *

The next morning, as Ra began his assent in to the sky above, Kania was woken by a chorus of giggles. She cracked an eye opened, and glared at the intruders that had invaded her chambers.

"Big sister Kania is back! What did you get us?" One of the younger children asked. Kania set up giving the group of children a half hearted glare.

"Who says I got you anything?" She teased the children.

"But you always get us something when you go out, so what did you get us?" An older boy asked.

"I guess that's true. In the bag by the door, I want you all to share amongst your self, wouldn't want to be like that greedy Pharaoh now would we."

"No we don't!" The children chorused together. "We don't want to be like that big meany. He hurt you, he's hurt us."

"That good. Now get, I am tired and need my sleep." The children looked at her with sad eyes, but did not argue, they knew better. She could be down right viscous in regards to her sleep after she had a mission. Actually Kania was overall lazy, she enjoyed sleeping, but it was still second to her thieving . Those were two of her three joys. Stealing, Sleeping, and Children.

"Lady Kania!"

The children froze at the voice, while Kania glared at the closed door. Was it to much to asked for a good days sleep?

"What is it Jehakah, I am trying to sleep!" Kania shouted. Sometimes she hated being in charge. But everyone in the village had selected her, despite her gender and age to lead them. Her revenge on the pharaoh came second to the quaint village of refugee's she had managed to make for her.

"The Pharaoh's men are approaching, we don't know what to do." Kania jolted out of the bed dressing in her normal cloths.

"This is not the first time they passed trough this village, and it won't be the last. We go with the regular routine. How much time before they get here?" She said as she slipped on some simple jewelry, and as head dressed. She could pass as a normal, but slightly spoiled little girl whom help take care of some village children.

"About a mark, Lady Kania." Jehakah bowed to her. "Shall I use the same strategy as last time?"

Kania sighed. Jehakah was her second in command in their small village, but when outsiders came they believe he was the chief, while she stood in the background playing with the children, and watching the proceedings. She was always introduced as his only daughter, they looked enough alike to pass, if only barely.

"Yes, go on and greet them, I'll be around to play curious young girl in a little while." As Jehakah left, She turned to the children who were silently watching the exchange. " You remember your part, don't you?"

The group of children grinned. They knew their part all right, they enjoyed it. "Of course big sister. Do you think our memories are that bad." The oldest of the group spoke, a boy eleven years of age.

"I know you how you are Makah. What do you have planned?" She said dryly to the boy, who just continued to grin innocently.

She glared at him, but his innocent grin did not falter, instead it became even brighter. Knowing that her glare was having no effect she just sighed. "One of these days Makah I'm going to find out exactly how to drag your secrets out of you, but for now, make sure none of the young ones are hurt while the Pharaoh's soldiers are here."

"Sure thing big sister." He quipped.

She gave him one last glare as she slipped out the door. Makah was different than the rest of his peers. He had came upon her as she returned from one of her earlier raids when she was just starting out. He was the son of a traveling merchant, and thus educated to read hieroglyphics. His father had been killed only day before they met, but he was surviving fine on his own, taking over his business with no problems. He was very smart for any citizen of Egypt, if he so desired he could enter the palace as an apprentice scribe, but he was way to lazy for that, or so he told her upon their meeting.

Makah was only nine at the time but acted as if he were an adult. It saddened her, but she had been injured and he had took it upon himself to hide her from the Pharaoh's soldiers. He went with her when she was better, saying he had nothing better to do with his life. She had agreed only because she was lonely after spending two years alone in an abandon village.

Now Makah was always plotting ways to get back at the pharaoh, and his guards for hurting his big sister, or so he said. Kania didn't believe that it was the whole truth.

Kania made her way out of her dwelling and towards the towns center to oversee the proceedings. They would never expect such an innocent girl to be the thief queen, they would never expect this small village of refugees to be full of people who despised the Pharaoh, and because of that this village could pull off this act flawlessly.

Noriykoi: Please review. I want to know what you the reader think of my masterpiece, although I'll probably have to limit my updates to once a week, because of exam. I will try to get each chapter out as soon as possible. And any one who would like to beta please let me know. I still desperately need one. Thanks. Now for an Omake.

**OMAKE**

"A girl just barely a woman how amusing, you interfered with my heist." He twisted the knife against her throat. "I should kill you, but how about a kiss instead."

"Oh My Ra! You're a bondage pervert!"

Bakura pulled the knife away with a pout. "Why does everyone say that? I just wanted some loving."

"Cut! Bakura that wasn't part of the script!"

Take 46

"A girl just barely a woman how amusing, you interfered with my heist." He twisted the knife against her throat. "I should kill you, but let have wild monkey sex instead."

"Noriykoi! He's at it again."

"Bakura! Keep to the Ra Damned scripted."

Take 341

"A girl just barely a woman how amusing, you interfered with my heist." He twisted the knife against her throat. "I should kill you, but Noriykoi's a cold hearted bitch."

Kania giggled. "She going to kill you now!"

Bakura looked scared. "I'm going to run for my life now. Bye!"

"Bakura I'm going to murder you!" The rest of this footage has been censored due graphic nature of Bakura's imminent death.


	2. Chapter 2

Noriykoi: Took me a little longer than I wanted, but I finally got the chapter out. Hope you all enjoy, and please for the love of Ra Review will be appreciated.

Bakura: You forgot the disclaimer.

Kania: No she didn't she wants me to do it so she doesn't have to.

Bakura: Oh, So Noriykoi any hot monkey sex in this chapter.

Noriykoi: No!

Kania: Is that all you think about? Anyways readers hears the Disclaimer: Noriykoi does not own Yugioh.

Bakura: Now on with the show.

Chapter Two: Second Meeting

Bakura surveyed the palace with a critical eye. It was tempting, but he was not yet ready to kill the Pharaoh. No his presence in the Pharaoh's city served another purpose. His contact had said that Kania would be in the city to meet with a high ranked official, but she wasn't coming in her Thief persona.

He supposed she could disguise her self far easier than he ever could, with his white hair and violet eyes. He snorted, amused at his own line of thought. He was proud of his looks, it was something that no other could claim, and in that he felt the gods had blessed him at his birth, though they had surly abandon him now. He was a robber of tombs, an enemy to the son of Ra.

It made him sick on how people just followed with out any proof. The pharaoh might be descended from the gods, but who's to say others weren't. This was of course all speculation on his part, but he had heard tales of men becoming Pharaoh with not a drop of royal blood in them.

He kept to the shadows as he made his way to Kania and the supposed nobles meeting place, it had been almost two seasons since she had been seen in any of the bigger robberies, but the death of a cousin to the Pharaoh had presented an opportunity that she couldn't bare to pass up, and if Bakura was entirely honest with himself, neither could he.

"Makah, don't cause trouble!" Bakura's head snapped up when the beautiful voice rang through the air. Sure it was less childish, and had a deeper tone, but he would recognize that voice anywhere. It had haunted his dreams since their last meeting.

Kania stood with a boy of barely thirteen years of age, just old enough to start in the world on his own. His jaw nearly dropped as he caught sight of Kania. She had matured greatly since he last laid eyes upon her. The lanky boyish figure was gone replaced by womanly curves, he found himself very appreciative.

Seeing the way the boy stood protectively in front of her, and her annoyed look, he suddenly felt a rush of unexplained anger. If he was truthful with himself he would have admitted to being jealous of the young boy. But Bakura was nothing if not stubborn, sure he was appreciative to a woman's figure, and boy would ever love to get her alone so he could show her he was her superior.

Yes Bakura would freely admit he wanted to dominate her so completely that she would forget everything but him. He would even love to fuck her brains out, willing are not. And that boy was in his way of his domination of her.

"Me ?trouble sister, perish the thought." The boy had said to her in a way to innocent tone. But at least he got more information on the boy, and the unknown raged that he had experience earlier simmered down to an ember. It would not do to lose his temper over a girl anyway, even if she was his rival.

"Yes you. You and I both know your up to something. I just haven't figured out what it is." The boy grinned wider, eyeing her with more than brotherly love when she wasn't looking. This brought his ember of anger back into a flame.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His voice was still innocent even as Kania snorted.

"Forget it, our contact should be arriving soon, you know what to do. And don't forget…"

"I know, I know, we might not be the only ones after, the assholes treasure." Makah interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand.

A man in a cloaked peaked around the corner, and Bakura lurked farther into the shadows in his raged. He recognized the traitorous bastard right away. Tomah was someone who need to die, but Bakura had yet to kill. But their was now a perfect opportunity, and he planned to take full advantage.

"Lady Kania?" Tomah asked. Kania nodded, her form was tense and ready for battle as soon as he spoke. It pleased Bakura greatly to know she was prepared for a trap if he was going to spring one which he probably would.

"I have the information, if you have the scroll I desire." Tomah tried to sound brave, but failed miserably. Kania scowled, but pulled a scroll out of her sleeve. A scroll that made Bakura growl. How the hell had she gotten a hold of the scroll of Osiris, and not just a copy, but the Ra damn original.

"The scroll of Osiris." Tomah cooed as he reached for it as if under a spell. Kania pulled it back, ignoring Tomah's look of disappointment.

"You don't get the scroll until I see you have my info. Actually you don't get the scroll until you put it in t middle of the field and I will do the same."

Bakura was brought out of his thoughts when an idea his him, what he had planed was dangerous and would cause Kania to be upset with him , but he was the King of Thieves, he had reputation to up hold after all. He climbed to a higher ground as the two started the exchange. Now all he had to do was…

"Thief! Thief Kania's is here!" Bakura was sure to throw his voice. He didn't want Kania to spot him just yet. He had to get in position to steal those scrolls, it would be a challenge though, stealing from the Queen of Thieves.

Kania froze in her movement, the crowed look at her seemingly for the first time, and then chaos erupted. Bakura chose that time to strike, letting the mob do all the distraction he need to steal both scrolls and leave that pitiful coward dead. Kania was such fun to anger.

* * *

Kania was furious, she was planning her first big heist in years, and that Ra damned Bakura had to go and ruin it. Makah was her assistant in all this, and as smart as he was, not even he could predict Bakura's movements. The bastard had stolen her info, she took small pleasure in the fact that he had taken the fake scroll of Osiris, as if she'd give a cowardly noble something so powerful.

"I hate that bastard!" Makah growled. "We had the damn trade in the bag and that Ra Damned Thief King had to go and get us chased out of the city. Your glamour sucks by the way."

Kania blushed. She knew her glamour sucked. She had little more than the basic in her magical archive. "Well I'm sorry I can't do glamour, but I don't see you doing any either."

Makah scoffed. The two walked along the Nile edge fuming at Bakura's interference. They were lucky they had planned for a similar situation, they just didn't like the fact that it was Bakura who put them there.

"Hey, Kania, what do you think about Bakura anyway?"

"He's a great thief, he's earned his titled, and although he cause us a mass of trouble, well he didn't get what he wanted." She said with a grin pulling out a piece of ripped paper. "Or at least he didn't get all of it. I am the Queen of Thieves after all."

Makah looked at her in disbelief, then started to laugh. "Your something else sis. our trade was ruined, and you still manage to get a piece of the info. So do we have enough to pull a heist."

"No, but neither does Bakura. Heh, bastard. I'm just disappointed that I won't get to see his expression when he realizes the scroll is fake."

Kania laughed, but her face soon darkened. If she even wanted a piece of the treasure, she would have to once again have to encounter Bakura. The pharaoh's cousin was very good at hiding his resting place. Those who knew where it was had been killed at the completion of the tomb, and only a riddle was left for the persons who would carry his body to his final resting place. It was supposed to be destroyed, but a greedy noble had leaked info and made a copy. Kania just could not resist. Neither could Bakura, they were thieves, they just could not resist the challenge presented.

* * *

Bakura fumed. Kania was deserving of her titled, that was for sure, but he was forever going to wonder how in the name of Ra she managed to make such a believable fake of the Scroll of Osiris. He believed it was real when he first saw it. At least now he had a better understanding of how she could easily dis concern a fake from the real thing. She had better fake than he could make.

He looked at the torn piece of the info he had managed to steal, it wasn't enough. In order to find the tomb, he would have to meet Kania again. He was not looking forward to that at all. Especially so soon after he sabotaged her heist. If it was him whom she had sabotaged, she would be lucky to walk when he was through with her.

Normally he just kill the person, but he wanted her. He wanted her badly, and he held some respect for her even if it was not much. So if she was ever the person to interrupt his heist, he have to fuck her brains out. Repeatedly.

"What got you in a such a good mood?" Malik asked.

Malik was in oddity much like Bakura, with blonde hair proclaimed he was blessed by Ra, and violet eyes that seemed to pierce through a person soul. Malik had gotten many prisoners to squeal just by looking at them. It was something that made him so valuable to Bakura.

"I do believe I have finally found a rival I can respect. She managed to one up me." Bakura grinned. "I'll have to find her if I want to rob that Tomb, and I just can't let the opportunity pass."

Malik blinked in disbelief. "You found someone you can respect, and it a girl!"

"Yep, Kania Queen of Thieves, she had earned her titled well. I will make her mine Malik, so don't ogle her when I bring her here."

Malik's eyes were so large they were nearly popping out of his head. "Y-y-you plan to bring her here!? But you never do that with a woman!"

"I plan to marry her, she will grant me a legacy, and she is a gold mine of political power. She will be mine, mind body and soul." Bakura said before bursting out into maniacal laughter. "I want your division to find where she's hiding, I want her found no matter what it takes!"

Malik nodded meekly running out of the room to follow through with Bakura's orders. He didn't even think to question him, for that usually resulted in a slow painful death of those stupid enough to try. Malik wasn't stupid, he would do as he was told even if he thought Bakura was losing his head over a girl, granted the girl had a reputation, but she was still just a girl.

* * *

"Thief Kania was spotted in the market place, along with Thief Bakura, we don't know how they managed to slip into the city without being notice my Pharaoh." Mahado bowed low to the Pharaoh.

"What was taken?"

Mahado shrank back, he did not want to anger his Pharaoh, but finally took a long shuttering breath.

"We don't know, the only info we got was that the former Nobleman Tomah was killed in the resulting chaos. We believe he had set up a meeting with one of them to exchange info, but the meeting was interrupted."

The pharaoh knuckles turn white as he tighten his grip on his throne. "You are dismissed Mahado. I would like some time to think."

Mahado kept his head low as he backed out of the room. He was lucky his Pharaoh was generous and kind, it was easy to see where the young prince got it from.

"Father, why is it so hard to catch a simple thief? Is she truly that good, or is everyone else just incompetent?" Atemu ask as he stepped out from behind his father throne.

"She has her title for a reason, my son, but still no one is infallible. The gods will pass judgment upon her with or without our interference."

"But why must we wait so long for their judgment, she harms our people daily, she must be stopped! Her and that cursed Thief King."

"And they will be my son, just have patients."

Atemu scoffed. He wanted Kania brought to him alive. He wanted her to suffer for what she had done to him, to his family. He turned on his heal going back through the passage way behind his fathers throne. He needed to find Mana, she always knew what to say to make him feel better.

The Pharaoh watched his son go with sad eyes, and began to cough up blood. He was no long for this world, Ra was reclaiming his mortal son. Atemu had no idea how sick his father was, that he was dieing, the pharaoh made sure to keep it from him as long as possible, only one person knew of his sickness, and that was the newly instated priestess, and only because she had the ability to see the future. She was truly blessed by the gods. He felt no shame giving her such a high position of power.

"I wonder if my son will succeed in his plans, and as a kind and just Pharaoh, I know I'll not live to see it so, but please Father Ra, give me some sign." The pharaoh begged the heavens. He was not disappointed when he received no reply. The gods for the most part stayed out of the affairs of mortals.

* * *

Makah glared at the blond man. He knew this man reputation, he was second to Bakura. How he hated that man. Kania didn't know it, but he had a bad habit of watching her sleep. And she was always mumbling that bastard Thief King's name. She was beautiful, and he wanted her all to him self. It was the main reason he chose to go with her after saving her.

He never expected to fall in love with her. She only thought he loved her like a sister, and he was determined to keep it that way for now. But one day she would be his.

"What do you want?" He was so angry he almost had trouble disguising his distaste.

"My lord Bakura will be in Abydos in three days, in the inn of Dragons teeth. If you mistress does not meet him there than, he will have to attack your little village of refugees. And she must have her half of the info."

"Very well Malik. I will pass the messaged on." Makah could not hide the venom in his voice at his Malik's name.

"Oh, and I advise that your mistress not fight Bakura when he claims what's his." Then Malik was gone as if he was never there.

"Stupid bastard!"

* * *

Kania scowled as she walked through Abydos' main street. She had been here many times before, when she had to meet with the Thieves Guild. How they manage to get her a message in time for their meetings was one of the worlds mysteries for her. It was hard to resist her urge to take something shiny with the amount of gold people were flashing. They where asking to have their pockets picked.

"Come on Makah, your falling behind. We're almost there any way."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically with a scowl on his face.

"Makah, don't make me leave you outside. I know you hate Bakura, but don't cause any unnecessary trouble, people here still remember the last incident." Kania said as if admonishing a child. "Now cloak on, we don't want anyone to recognize us. Its hard enough to get to dragon teeth without your adoring fans stopping us at every corner."

He looked at her skeptically. "You have been practicing your glamour spells haven't you, cause it not going to do much good other wise."

Kania blushed. It wasn't her fault she had no talent in glamour. "My glamour's are just fine!" She turned her nose up in denial.

"Your blush says otherwise." Makah commented dryly.

"That's it you little brat. Prepare yourself." Then she pulled him in to a headlock giving him a noggie.

"Are you Makah The Pranking King?" A small voice interrupted bringing the two out of their play. They turned their heads slowly a look of horror spreading across their face. A group of girls and boys looked at Makah with stars in their eyes.

"Your glamour's are fine huh?" Makah asked sarcastically.

"Shut up and run. This is your fault anyway, they are your fans, not mine." Kania said as she broke in to a run taking to a nearby roof to get away from the mob of fans. There was a reason Kania avoided Abydos, and it was solely because Makah had made a name for himself here. Every time they entered the village they were attacked by a mob of fans.

"Don't leave me behind sis, they are worse that Jackals fallowing a blood trail."

Kania looked guilty for a moment before making up her mind. "Sorry bro, I'll meet you at the inn later. I'm not suicidal." Then she was gone.

"You're a traitor sis!" Makah yelled right before he got mobbed by his fans.

* * *

Bakura felt as if he had been waiting for ages, but it had actually only been a short time. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the inns door slam shut. He glanced, and saw Kania leaning against it and out of breath.

"Fans catch you and Makah again, Lady Kania?" The bar tender asked with a smirk.

"What do you think? Of course they did, there is a reason I avoid this town when I'm traveling with Makah, we get mobbed every time we step in to this town!" She whispered keeping her voice low as she glanced around for exits. Bakura watched her from his dark little corner, partly amused at the towns adoration for her partner.

"So, what brings the great Queen of Thieves to my quaint little inn this time. Or did you just want to see your former second in command."

Kania smirked at him. "Why would I want to see you Jehakah!" He laughed at her knowing she was joking. "Actually I'm here on business, could I get some whisk while I wait for the other party to arrive."

Bakura blinked, than smirked. Kania had a very deadly weakness. It wasn't something he expected of one of her caliber.

"Actually I am already here." Bakura walked up and sat beside her as she sipped on her drink. Kania choked realizing she had just revealed a major weakness to a rival, albeit unintentionally. "But I wonder how you got so far, not being able to see through simple illusions?"

"By Ra! This is not how I expected this meeting to go." Kania said as she went back to her drink. There was nothing she could do to convince him that she had no such weakness so she didn't even try. "Now lets get straight to business."

"Yes, lets. Do you have the other piece of the info?" Bakura asked.

She narrowed her eyes glaring at him. She had the info alright , but by Ra she wasn't going to give it to him without getting something back in return. Especially after that treat to her village. She pulled out the paper letting him get a glimpse, of it before stuffing it between her breast.

"I have the information, but what are you going to give me in return for it."

Bakura looked at where she had stuffed it in between her breast, and got an idea.

"Spoken like true master of thieves, but…" His stool clattered to the floor with his movement. He was behind Kania with a knife at her throat, and his hand reached between her breast for the piece of paper. "Your no match for me." His mouth descended on her neck, making her mind go blank with pleasure.

"Lord Bakura, I am going to have to ask you to let my lady go." Jejakah said in a deadly voice.

Bakura looked up at the fool who dared to interrupt him while he was having his way with the lovely Queen of Thieves.

"I do as I please. Don't worry I don't plan to hurt the only woman worthy of me. Your mistress is safe form me."

Bakura's words snapped Kania out of her pleasure induced trance. She grabbed his wrist, and threw him over her shoulder, and half way across the room, she wasn't surprised he landed on his feet.

"I don't care who you are! I am no ones property, I won't allow that period of my life to be repeated!" Kania yelled, almost unable to keep the fear out her voice. For a few seconds she had been helpless, she had been easy pickings for any one.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at her proclamation, but he wasn't deterred. She would be his by the end of the day. He needed release, his kilt had been almost nearly tight since he last saw her, and her struggling just now had made it even more unbearable.

"But you will be dear Queen of Thieves, I got what I wanted anyways, but I will be back to claim you at a later date." Then he was gone, swallowed by the black cloud of the shadow realm.

Kania dropped to the floor almost lifelessly, than began to laugh. Regardless of what he thought, he still didn't get the information he wanted. She had put it in waist band before even entering the inn.

"Jehakah, give me another whisk, and a room. I think I'm going to stay the night, and let Makah know where I am. It's been a stressful day for me." She said sipping on her drink some more.

"He'll be back My lady." Jehakah warned.

"Oh, I know that. In fact I'm counting on it."

* * *

Noriyko: So yes, Bakura is obsessed with Kania, but he is not in love, although he wants her to love him so that he can control her, but as we've seen Kania does not like to be controlled. Now for another Omake

OMAKE

She narrowed her eyes glaring at him. She had the info alright , but by Ra she wasn't going to give it to him without getting something back in return. Especially after that treat to her village. She pulled out the paper letting him get a glimpse, of it before stuffing it between her breast.

"I have the information, but what are you going to give me in return for it."

"I'm so giving you the best night of sex in you life."

"Bakura what is with you not being able to stick with the script." Noriykoi grumbled. "Alright people lets take this from the top.

Take 2

She narrowed her eyes glaring at him. She had the info alright , but by Ra she wasn't going to give it to him without getting something back in return. Especially after that treat to her village. She pulled out the paper letting him get a glimpse, of it before stuffing it between her breast.

"I have the information, but what are you going to give me in return for it."

" Screw the info, I want you instead!"

"Bakura! The script, the Ra damned scripted."

Take 124

She narrowed her eyes glaring at him. She had the info alright , but by Ra she wasn't going to give it to him without getting something back in return. Especially after that treat to her village. She pulled out the paper letting him get a glimpse, of it before stuffing it between her breast.

"I have the information, but what are you going to give me in return for it. I want a full body massage, and hot monkey sex."

"Whoa, I did think you had it in you."

"Kania, not you too. At this rate this will never be finished."

Kania grinned. "What can I say, Bakura's corrupted me."


	3. Chapter 3

Noriykoi: Okay this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, and really all it is the setting of the stage enjoy.

Bakura: Or don't

Kania: Behave, or I bring out the you know what. And it your turn to do the disclaimer.

Bakura: Fine. Noriykoi does not and will never own Yugioh. There I said it.

Kania: On with the show.

Chapter Three: Stolen

Kania sat within the inn room, staring at the sky glancing at Makah's sleeping form occasionally. Ra would be reborn soon. Makah had managed to make it to the inn before nightfall, but it was plain to see he had wore him self out escaping the grasp of his fans.

No matter how many times it had happened, Kania couldn't help herself from laughing every time she saw him after a run in with the fans, that was of course unless she was involved. Then she would glare at him like no tomorrow.

She snuck out of the room, and on to the nearest roof, careful not to wake him. She still had a score to settle with that damned King of Thieves. How dare he embarrasses her like that! If he had been anyone else, he would have a dagger straight through his heart, but no she had to think he was attractive. Sure she notice his looks at there first meeting two years ago, but she didn't feel the desire she did now. It confused her, and frustrated her at the same time, and he gave her a taste of pleasure she had never felt before.

Her hand went to her neck fingering the mark he had left, as she found a comfortable spot to skulk. She had wanted more, even as she had told him no, she had wanted more of his touch. It was degrading that he could do that to her. She was the Queen of Thieves, assassins of those who carried royal blood! She should not want his touch, but she did.

If he had a any idea what she was thinking, he probably be one smug bastard. Her musings were caught short when a knife was held against her throat.

"Where is the info?" Bakura snarled.

Kania sat calmly, as if there wasn't a knife against her throat. "I told you, if you want the information, what are you willing to give me in return."

Bakura growled, grabbing Kania by the hair, and pulling her up to meet his gaze. His knife moved from her neck to her exposed stomach.

"How about this. You give me the information, and you get to keep your pathetic life." He hissed.

Kania smiled at him, then said just as calmly. "My life? I will not die until that bastard Pharaoh is dead. I dare you to try."

Bakura froze. Then let the knife drop as he spat. " I hate you. I despise you. I want you to suffer. I want to hear you scream as I fuck you senseless, I want to command your every thought." Bakura closed the space that was between them dominating her mouth with his own. He pulled back, grinning at her surprised expression. "And what I want my dear Queen of Thieves I will get." He locked his mouth with hers once again. He had wanted to do this for a long while now, and her taste was intoxicating, he almost could not get enough.

He released her hair letting her fall as her knees gave out. It was to easy forcing that stupid concoction down her throat. She glared at him, but she could not move. The potion would keep her immobile for a candle mark, yet fully aware.

"I bet your wondering what I did to you. Your skills in thievery are very advanced, my level even, but you sorely lack in your knowledge of men, what they will do to get what they want, and I will be all to happy to teach you."

Bakura bent down searching for that little slip of information, also getting a good feel of Kania's body. Kania desperately tried to move, a useless endeavor. Poison was one of the areas she was lacking in, but that was why she kept Makah by her side. His knowledge of poisons was like nothing she had ever seen, he could identify and have an antidote ready before a person could say "By Ra!"

When Bakura got to her waist line, his hand stopped it exploration as he looked her in the eye and grinned. She felt a shiver of fear run up her spine, the bastard was enjoying her helplessness. He leaned down letting his breath tickle her ear.

"What a cleaver hiding place. I would even say it was ingenuous." His tongue licked the lobe of her ear after he spoke.

"Bastard." Kania wheezed.

Bakura pulled back, his grin wider than before. "Such language, but true none the less. I am an evil bastard, one that is going to dominate you my Little Thief."

Bakura suddenly moved to the side just in time for a dagger to fly by his head. He turn to the one who would dare interrupt him and his soon to be queen.

"You will move away from Kania now, bastard." Makah growled. "My next throw will not miss!"

Makah barely dodged Bakura's lunge. "Not bad for a boy, but know where near my or my little thief's level. Aim is not bad either. How much of that did she teach you boy?" Bakura taunted, as he picked up the knife he had dropped earlier, Bakura shifted on his heals, and watched Makah with a critical eye. He wasn't stupid, Makah was good, very good, to let his guard down would be fatal.

"Shut up! You don't know any thing, so keep you trap shut!" Makah growled keeping an eye on Kania's unmoving form, mentally assessing what poison Bakura had used.

"I don't know anything? Very well play it you way boy." The sadistic tone had Kania shivering.

"Makah! Run!" She managed to yell out. Bakura paused, looking towards Kania, and giving Makah enough time to disappear. Bakura let out a stream of curses some which weren't atomically possible. He marched over to Kania, and growled.

"Where did the boy go? He could not have truly escaped in such little time."

Kania smirked. There was a reason her, and Makah were such a good team. She had plenty of magic, but no control, while Makah was the opposite. They could share their gifts. Unfortunately it was very drain to use, which is why they never did the sharing unless the circumstance were extreme.

Bakura suddenly grin as he reached for something only he could see. He pulled back hard as Kania screamed at the magical recoil. "What an amazing ability. You have such power, but you don't have a focus to control it so you allow your partner to siphoned the energy and use it to benefit the both of you." He shrugged as he walked over to Makah's unconscious form. Makah spell had backfire on him knocking him out with the recoil.

"Leave him alone!" Kania shouted, attempting to sit up, succeeding in only moving her fingers. "Please, don't hurt him."

Bakura didn't turn to her as he continued his march toward Makah, the only sign he had heard her was his grip tighten on the knifes handle. He flipped Makah over so that his bare back was showing. He began to cut hieroglyphs of his name into Makah's skin.

When he was finished, he walked back over to Kania, licking his blade clean, as she stared in horror.

"His blood is not as sweet as yours." His hand squeezed her breast briefly. He grabbed her arm, and began to carve hieroglyphs around the bicep. She screamed in pain. She had never been in as much pain as she was in that moment. When he finished he once again licked the knife clean. Then he started to lick and suck at the wound he had made.

Kania felt heat flow through her. She wasn't supposed to like what he was doing to her. She wasn't supposed to feel pleasure after the amount of pain he put her through.

"So sweet." Bakura moaned in his pleasure. His tongue began to move from the wound tracing up her shoulders until he licked her face. " So responsive. It's a shame I'm running out of time. I won't get to go as far as I hoped, but no matter, I've claimed you as mine now."

She turned her head to the side ashamed of her weakness, ashamed that she was enjoying all of his touches. He grabbed her hair forcing her to kiss him one last time before he let her drop, and disappeared as Ra was reborn.

"Bastard!"

* * *

Seth sighed. It was the third time that week that the young prince had went missing. He couldn't find him or young Mana, and he couldn't stop until he found them. He was angry just like the prince. How could those slimy dirty thieves even think to infiltrate the Pharaoh's city.

"Having trouble, young Seth?" Aknadin asked.

Seth spun on his heels, his millennium Rod raised in defense. Then he relaxed his grip realizing whom it was. "Forgive me Lord Aknadin, I should have been more alert to your presence. It is unforgivable that I drew my weapon on you."

The high priest laughed. "Nonsense young Seth. It just prove that you are ready for anything, but won't attack the first thing that moves. It is human instinct, don't be ashamed of what the gods gave you for survival."

"You flatter me. Very well, I shall forgive myself if that is your desire." Seth said the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He only got that feeling when Mana…

"Mana! What do your think you are doing." Mahado's voice was loud enough to be heard trough out the palace.

Was attempting to use magic far to advanced for her.

"But Master Mahado, it is just a simple freezing spell."

Aknadin laughed. "It seem the young magician is up to her tricks again. Well wherever young Mana is the prince is sure to be close by. That was who you were looking for was it not?"

"I don't care if it was just a freezing spell. It is still far beyond your current level. If I catch you casting it again without supervision, I will take your book from you, for a month."

Seth twitched. Those two were not even in his line of sight, yet he could hear them as if they were standing next to him.

"But Master Mahado. The prince said it was okay."

Seth twitch again. Well at least he knew where the prince was.

"Regardless of what the prince said. That magic was way beyond your level, you have dinner duty for next seven days."

"Yes, master Mahado." Wow she actually sounded regretful.

Seth rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he walked toward the direction of the yelling. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kania was skulking, and everybody knew it. Bakura had finally managed to utterly defeat her. It irked her, and her resulting mood had everyone keeping a good distance. Even Makah kept edging away from her seething form.

"To be fair Lady Kania, I did warn you." Jehakah sighed. "I'm just glad he didn't kill you."

"I know, I had everything planned, but he was one step ahead of me. I just want to know what he carved in to my arm, and Makah will not tell me."

Makah turned away from her glare, very glad that she had nothing to throw at him. She had damn good aim, in fact she never missed, and she always aimed low.

"Wish I could tell you, but I was never taught to read, more than a few symbols." Jehakah said with a pout. "You really should tell her what it says, and save your self some trouble."

Makah scoffed. "I'll tell her eventually. When she calms down, and they aren't any sharp pointy object within the vicinity."

Jehakah winced. He had no idea what it said, but Makah's words told him it was bad. Really bad. "So very bad." He stated

Makah nodded glaring at the air, imaging it was Bakura. It was bad alright, and it made him sick to his stomach just thinking about what that bastard had wrote. His own mark was bad, but in comparison to hers it was a saint. All his mark meant was that Bakura had decided to let him live, but Kania's… He just saw red at the thought. Killing Bakura would not be enough to sate his rage.

"I am sitting right here you know." Kania said dryly. He gaze was piercing, but had no effect on Makah. Jehakah on the other hand got to work cleaning the place, and avoided Kania's direct line of sight. If looks could kill.

"I know." Makah answered.

"You're an ass!"

"Never claimed otherwise sis. So are we going to call the heist off?"

"We're going to have to cause I no way to get that info back. Oh well I can accept defeat with grace."

Makah and Jehakah failed to hold back a snort of disbelief.

Kania glared at the two before storming up stairs. They were right she couldn't just accept defeat. She took a deep breath to hoping clear her head, so she could plot a decent revenge. Yes, revenge, not the way his hands felt as they roamed her body, or how much she enjoyed his touch. No she wasn't thinking about any of those things. She definitely wasn't think about wanting to feel his touch again, and how good of a kisser her was. Nope not at all.

Her shoulders dropped. She was lying to herself, she knew it, but she wasn't going to admit it out loud. She came to a realization. She was turned on by the pain that he had inflicted, and that she wanted him to completely dominate her. This realization also made her feel conflicted. She was the Queen of Thieves, she wasn't supposed to like not being in control of situations like that, but she had, and it scared her.

"How am I supposed to fight him if I want him to continue?" She asked as she fingered the bandage on her bicep.

* * *

Noriykoi: Not my best work, but I've been struggling with this chapter. My muse went on vacation, but don't worry. I shale have the chapter up no later than the 18th. Now for the omake.

Omake

Kania smiled at him, then said just as calmly. "My life? I will not die until that bastard Pharaoh is dead. I dare you to try."

Bakura looked thoughtful. "Well if you aren't going to die there is always blood play"

"You deviated from the script again." Kania said dryly.

"Bakura! Please I don't want to do another hundred takes. Okay people let try this again."

Take 45

Kania smiled at him, then said just as calmly. "My life? I will not die until you have hot and wild monkey sex with me."

Bakura snickered. "With pleasure."

"Guys! Not again. I swear you two are worse than nymphomaniacs."

Take 99

Kania smiled at him, then said just as calmly. "My life? I will not die until that bastard Pharaoh is dead. I dare you to try."

Kania suddenly giggles and burst into song. "This is the that never ends, it goes on and on me friend…"

Bakura joined in. "Some people started singing it not knowing what it was…"

"I give up!" Noriykoi yelled as she burst into tears. "I can't take it anymore." Noriykoi goes to the corner of gloom.


	4. Chapter 4

Noriykoi: Okay this chapter is really short, but I tried damn it. Unfortunately my muse is still on vacation. Because of that this story is on temporary hiatus until I can reclaim my muse, but no worries I'll reward all of you who wait so patently with an extra long chapter when I do update.

Disclaimer: Nope nada. I own nothing, but a t shirt.

Chapter Four: Bound

Egypt was in mourning. The Pharaoh was dead. It had happened so suddenly that even the court was shocked. Sure the pharaoh was past his prime, but he had shown no signs of weakness before his death.

Atemu was numb, he was to be coroneted soon, but he didn't care. Three years after his mother death, he had lost his father as well, and this time he couldn't even blame Her. She had been spotted in Abydos at the time of his father death, so even if he wanted to blame her, he could not.

"My prince?"

He responded with a jerk of his head. He didn't feel like talking to any one.

"Will you be alright?" Mana asked.

Atemu blinked away tears, before giving her a painful smile. She was always there for him, always so kind. He never wanted to worry her, she was to pure to be crying for him.

"I'll be fine Mana." He said softly.

Mana suddenly crashed into him, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

"Why? Why did papa have to die? He was always there for me when I needed some one to talk to." Mana cried.

Atemu ran his fingers through her hair, attempting to calm her. Mana had always been there for him, always brighten his dark days. But even she had her breaking point, to be honest he had never seen her like this. Tears should never be on her face.

"It's alright. Father has returned to Ra. He will always be watching over us, and hopefully bless us in our future endeavors."

Mana buried deeper into his shoulder. Her own shoulder's shaking as she attempted to quell her sobs.

"Thank you Prince."

Atemu decided, he would never let her shed another tear.

* * *

Malik held back his laugh as he watch Bakura throw a minor tantrum. He had only partly succeeded at Abydos, he got the info he wanted, but he let his sadistic nature get the better of him. Still it made Kania more recognizable as she was laced in Bakura's aura.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What in the name of Ra was I thinking?" Bakura growled banging his head into the stone wall.

"I'll gather you weren't thinking my lord." Malik suggested. He drew back at the glare Bakura sent towards him.

"I enjoy living so I'm just going to leave you. Bye!" Malik said as he inched out of the room.

Malik glared at the wall once he was alone. He still couldn't understand why his lord was obsessed with the girl. He did get amusement from Bakura's failures so he couldn't really complain. It wasn't often that he got such entertainment.

He sighed. Maybe he was jealous, he immediately back track, so not jealous, then maybe envious. He sighed again. He was just confusing him self.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking things."

* * *

Bakura was enraged with him self. How could he have been so stupid, so irrational. It just wasn't like him. Then again when ever he was around Kania, he seemed to loose his senses. Perhaps she had put him under a spell. He grimace at the though, then broke in to quiet chuckles. Yeah right, she couldn't even cast a simple glamour. Her partner had to do that for her.

Makah. Bakura felt jealousy twist his inside at the name. He hated that brat. He had already decided he was going to kill him on that roof, but Kania's pleas had stopped that intent. He couldn't hurt her like that, if he had he would have been just like that Ra Damned Pharaoh. He felt grim satisfaction that he at least left his mark on the boy, and on Kania too. She probably had no idea what his little master piece had said, but that was okay.

That was only a piece of his good news. The pharaoh had died. While Bakura had felt that was goods news, he couldn't help, but feel a little cheated. He had wanted to kill the bastard, make him suffer for all the pain he had brought upon him. The only solace he had was that he could continue his revenge on the young prince.

Bakura decide he had been brooding for long enough. He had a heist to pull off after all, if he couldn't get the pharaoh in life, then he would make sure his rest in the afterlife was disturbed.

But first he had to drop in on his dear Kania. He had to let her know his intentions.

* * *

"I swear men are wimps. You cry over every little cut and bruise, but when a woman is in extreme pain giving birth, you say buck up, I'm not crying am I? Well of course you aren't, your not pushing something the size of a melon out of a hole the size of a lemon." A young woman lecture to a bunch of young boys all of which had wide eyes as she went into graphic detail of birth.

Kania decided she had had enough when the woman brought out diagrams. Those boy didn't need to know any of that, she wouldn't wish those diagrams on anyone, not after being traumatized by them herself.

"I think they get the point." She joked, but then her face turned serious. "I need to talk to you Chiasa."

Chiasa pouted, but told the boys to be back same time the next day for their next lesson. She took a seat at a nearby table and motion for Kania to sit as well.

"So what do you want to talk to me about? Is it about sex, cause I could tell you how wonderful it is if done right."

A blush spread across Kania's face. Chiasa was nothing if not blunt, and had some pretty radical beliefs. Kania's belief's were somewhat similar, but that was a story for another time.

"No it's not about sex. I had a run in with Bakura a few days ago. He carved up my arm, but no one will tell me what he wrote, instead they take one look at my are and draw back in horror, I want to know if you can tell me what it means?" Kania asked peeling the bandage off her arm.

"Sure…" Chiasa gasped upon seeing Kania's arm. "That bastard! I'll kill him. I'll rip out his entrails and strangle him with him…" Chiasa preceded to curse the air blue. Why was she friend with this psycho again? Oh yeah, she was her mentor.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kania finally said when Chiasa started to repeat threats.

An unreadable look entered Chiasa eyes. "He did the unforgivable. He bound your soul to his, if he dies you die, what ever his punishment in the afterlife will be yours as well, but the bond doesn't work both ways, if it did it would be forgivable, because it is the beginnings of a marriage bond. He's cursed you to always be alone, that of course means you can't have any physical relationships besides him, and what makes it worse is that he can."

There was silence for a good couple of minuets, then… "Makah! I'm going to murder you!"

Makah whom was doing his daily chores suddenly shivered, he didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the need to stay out of Kania's presence for the next few day.

Chiasa watched as in amusement as Kania attacked a poor defenseless wall with her head. In other words 'hello wall meet head, head meet wall."

Smack!

"My life sucks."

Smack!

"Ra hates me."

Smack!

"I need to get laid."

Smack!

"Oh wait I can't"

Smack!

"Oh pretty colors. Hey Chiasa why is the room spinning." Giggle. Kania then fell down. "Hi floor."

Chiasa smacked her own head, she didn't think Kania would knock herself senseless.

"What am I going to do with you. I know." Chiasa said as she left the room giggling evilly. She couldn't help it, Kania gave her an opportunity she couldn't resist. "Now where did I put it, ah there it is."

Chiasa let her mind wonder as she gather up all the materials needed for a little prank. What she had told Kania was true, but she had left something out. It would be impossible for Kania to hide from him if he wanted to find her. That was probably the entire reason he did so, and that put Kania in more danger than necessary. For that Chiasa could not for give him.

* * *

OMAKE.

Chiasa leered at her masterpiece, she was a true genius, now if only she could get Kania to leave the house and show the world how wonderful her designs were.

"Come on out Kania, show the world how beautiful you are."

Kania sat at the table glaring at Chiasa. "Not of your Ra damned life."

"But you looks so pretty."

"I look like a… a … helpless princess, and that is one thing I am not. Now give me back my clothes."

Chiasa grinned evilly. "What are you willing to do for them."

"…"

Some time later.

"I want to sing at the Y M C A. . ." Kania sung looking every bit the princess she was not. "I hate you." She declared to Chiasa after she finished.

Noriykoi: "…" I have no excuse. So no tomatoes please. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Noriyko: Wow! I updated. No clue when the next chapter's going to be out but I'll try. By the way there are only two more chapters left. That right Two. I've set the stage bahaha, and now the final act begins

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yugioh. Wish that I did? Sure. Wish going to come true? No comment.

Chapter Five: Kidnapped.

Chiasa wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of the room. Kania was not taking the news of what Bakura did to her well. In fact, she was trying to drown her sorrows in whisk. Nasty drink in Chiasa's opinion.

"You smell like a tavern. Worse yet you smell like my husband before I killed him. He had it coming, sleeping with all those whores. Bah!" Chiasa commented, letting Kania know she did approve.

Kania glared up at her before mumbling with a drunken slur. "I'm allowed a few days to wallow in my misery before I hunt the bastard down and strangle him with his own intestines."

"Now Kania, we've talked about this, you can't actually kill Bakura, cause you'd die too." Chiasa said as if talking to a child. "Then how would you get revenge on the Pharaoh."

Kania snorted, as she to another swig of her drink. "What revenge. The Pharaoh's dead, and I have no reason to hate the soon to be Pharaoh, well yet anyway. It's only a matter of time before the prince screws up. Probably wants revenge on me anyway; after all I killed his mother. Maybe I should turn myself in; I see how he is first hand. Do you think he would just off me, or would he torture me first?" Obviously, Kania had little faith in Royalty.

Chiasa sighed, as she plopped down besides Kania, and grabbed a bottle. "Well if I can't convince you to stop, might as well join you."

Kania hunched her shoulders glaring at Chiasa, as she snorted in to her drink "Sure, why not. The more the merrier, he'll torture me before he kills me I'm sure."

Chiasa laughed, and took a swig. She made a face as she spat out the drink. "Honey, no wonder you're so miserable, you can't get drunk properly off this crap. I'll go get us a bottle of the good stuff. It will fix you right up."

By good stuff, Chiasa meant wine. Greek wine at that, how she got that in surplus amazed even Kania, and she was able to get a hold of almost anything.

Kania watched her go, than turned her attention to the window, where she had been, even in her intoxicated state, able to sense Bakura. "So how long have you been listening, Bastard? Probably longer than I've been able to sense you, after all, I'm shit at detecting glamour, and your modification to my arm probably works to your advantage."

"A while, I surprised the great Queen of Thieves would get her self drunk off her ass at a bit of bad news." His voice flowed through the window.

"I'm trying to Forget YOU! However, that doesn't seem to be an option any more, seeing as how you bound my life to yours, and you won't leave me alone." She took another deep swig, and hiccupped. "How'd the heist go? You know the one where you screwed me over. It isn't fair, I wanted to rob the tomb, but no you hand swoop in and steal it from me, and molest me at the same time."

Bakura jump through the window laughing. "I haven't screwed anything, yet. But I will, just give me some time."

Kania gave a snort of disgust as she attempted to stand up. Not a good idea as she fell forward into his arms. Maybe she shouldn't have indulge in her bad habit of getting drunk when she had what was basically a tracking spell on her. Regardless she had, and now she was paying for it by looking like a fool.

"I hate you, you know. Ever since I met you I've had nothing but trouble." She mumbled into his chest, not even attempting to stand back up.

"But your body burns for mine, am I right. You want me to finish what I started on that rooftop four days ago. You want me to hurt you, to make you feel powerless, you don't like being in control, but you have to be, so you love what I can do to you." Bakura gathered her close to him. She glared up at him, and tried to escape his grasps. So what if he was right? She was not going to give in that easily. She would fight to the end. Now if only the room would stop spinning.

"Let me go!" She growled finally ceasing to struggle because other wise she was going to hurl from all the movement. She really shouldn't have drunk so much whisk, but it was cheep. Right not a good argument, she was a thief.

Bakura smirked. He knew he had won a small battle in this night, she had not denied that he was right, that she wanted him. But she still hadn't learned her lesson. She was his, she knew it, and still tried to fight it. Well he wasn't planning on kidnapping her, but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"I don't think so little Thief, you still have much to learn about me, and you can't learn it here." He made a show of thinking, although he knew he couldn't stay in the open much longer. Kania's friend would be returning soon. "I have and idea, how bout I take you with me my little thief."

"What! No I am not your property! I am nobody's property." Kania began to struggle again. She had to get away from him; she was the queen of Thieves, not a damsel in distress. But she was to drunk, and Bakura was far stronger than her, still she tried to get free, but his arms were like iron, not moving an inch.

"But you are. You are mine to do with as I please, time for us to go we have to be out of here before you friend comes back; she might try to castrate me. I remember what she did to her husband; he was one of my men before she gutted him. Wasn't a big loss though, he was a worthless coward."

"Stalker! You listened in on my private conversations. You bastard!" Kania growled, and began to struggle again. She was going too… Well she couldn't kill him, but she knew a cool trick with a dagger, some lemons, and a bit of string. Bakura grinned unaware of what was going on in her head…

"Maybe a little. Before I forget, don't want you knowing where my hideout is so I'll have to knock you out. Night night." He said cheerfully.

Fear entered Kania's eyes for a brief second, but Bakura saw it, and that was all he needed, she never saw the blow coming.

He threw Kania over his shoulder like of potatoes, then he scanned the room for anything valuable, and his eyes zeroed in on her Wisk supply. He figured he still had plenty of time before her friend got back so he took a swig. He made a face, and spit out the drink. How could she drink that crap, no wonder she was so miserable, nobody could get properly drunk on that crap! He let out a chuckle as he realized his thoughts had mirrored Chiasa's.

He let the bottle drop, and clay shattered, as he left with his loot. Kania didn't even stir at the noise. He loved pressure points, they were ever so useful and poison, he couldn't forget how useful poisons were. Kania could attest to that. Well if she was conscious.

A few second later Chiasa a returned to find Kania's dwelling empty, and the shattered bottle. Her fist clenched as she realized that Bakura had taken her friend, he was the only one that would. Bastard. He was so lucky that she couldn't kill him. Realizing there was nothing she could do at the moment, she plopped down, and took a swig of the bottle of Greek Wine she had brought, at least it didn't taste like crap.

Malik scowled. Bakura had kept his promise, he brought the women to their hideout, but that wasn't what he was skulking about. He had no idea the queen of thieves was such a beauty. Fortunately he valued his life, or he would have raped her to show her what he thought of a woman having that much power. Power, women didn't deserve power, their only purpose was to please men, by baring children, and offering release.

"Have you had her yet?" He asked as he watched Bakura chain her to his bed.

"Not yet, but I plan to tonight." He gave Malik a toothy grin. "Willing or not. Then I'm going to finish the binding ceremony."

"You do know you have to wait two months before it will bean unbreakable binding."

"Oh I know, but she doesn't know that, and she won't until I deem it necessary. She will give me a son before the year is out of that I am certain. Well I need you to leave the room; I have a queen to claim." He grinned wider as he began to cut at her clothes.

Malik figured he had seen enough, and left the room. Bakura would not have stopped just because he was there, he had only told him to leave as a courtesy. After all, Bakura was a big fan of group sex.

Atemu sat upon what was once his father's throne; now it was his. Mana would sit beside him soon, he decided, like his mother would sit beside his father. She would be a lovely queen, his people would love her, and she would bare him children, so that Ra's line would continue.

His spy in Bakura's ranks had reported that Bakura was obsessed with the Thief Queen, and planned to make her his. He could use that to his advantage, so he told his spy to make sure Bakura succeeded. He would let Bakura bind her, then he would storm Bakura's fortress, take Kania, rape her, torture her, and then kill her. After he killed her, he would use a ritual to send her soul beyond the afterlife, and into complete oblivion. She would never reincarnate, but in his mind, that was a good thing. A soul as rotten as her didn't deserve a second chance.

Bakura was a bonus. Her death would kill him too; he was arrogant if he thought he could protector from the wrath of the gods. From the wrath of the Pharaoh.

"Atemu. Are you alright?" Mana asked as she emerged from behind the throne. Atemu gazed at her adoringly.

"Yes, I was just thinking about how the Thief Queen would soon be coming to justice. My men are already in place, she will be brought to me within a month, and then she will be executed."

"And the Thief King? Will he too receive justice?"

"He will follow Kania to her grave." Atemu said darkly. He would make sure of it, Mana shouldn't be worried for her own safety, and it wasn't safe as long as those thieves could penetrate the palace walls with little effort. They had both proven they could numerous of times. Although for the last two years it had been very quiet, perhaps they were planning something to make up for it.

"That's wonderful news; Egypt will be a safer place soon. You will be a wonderful Pharaoh, I'm sure your people will agree." Mana said cheerfully. "Oh, before I forget, I wanted to show you a spell I've been practicing. You know the freezing one. I think I've finally got it down."

Atemu suddenly looked alarm. He didn't mind Mana casting spells, as long as he wasn't the target, and Mahado was close by, but if he wasn't… "No Mana don't…"

"Ala Ka Iey Zukah." But it was too late. Atemu sat frozen in his throne unable to move.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll reverse it right away! Ala Ak Yei Hakuz." Nothing happened, Mana grinned nervously. "I'll just go get Master Mahado."

Atemu rolled his eyes the only part of his body he could move; Some times his Mana was just too much.

Kania was cold. It was the cold that woke her, coupled by her hangover; it was only when she tried to rollover did she realize something was very wrong. She hadn't passed out inside her dwelling as she assumed. Instead, she was chained, and without clothes. She had a brief flash of what happened, and only had one thing to say.

"Well, Fuck!"

A chuckle startled her. "Very soon my dear, very soon."

It was then, that Kania remembered in full what had happened the night before. Bakura had kidnapped her, she must really be some prize than, that was the only reason she could fathom he would kidnap her. Well he was a king; perhaps he felt he needed a Queen. That's it no more drinking at bad news, that was just an invitation for something bad to happen to her. She did a quick sweep of the room and her eyes settled on the ceremonial items in Bakura's hands. Not that the room wasn't nice in it self, how in the name of Anubis did he get a canopy bed in a cave, but she recognized what those items meant. She hated when her sarcastic statements were correct. It seems that Bakura indeed felt he needed a queen.

"There is no way in the name of Anubis!" She shrieked at him, and tugged at the chains that bound her arms and legs. And to no avail. She could probably slip out of them given enough time, but she would not escape Bakura, that didn't mean she was going down without a fight.

"You don't have a choice, but don't worry, I don't plan to do a binding ceremony just yet, I'm going to fuck you first. You could fight me, but that just turns me on even more." Bakura approached her, slipping off his Kilt as he went. Kania's eyes widened. He was big. After she finished gawking she blushed. She had never seen a necked man before, and Chiasa's diagrams did not count. She shivered, and licked her lips. She realized that she wanted him to do this to her. She wanted it so bad. She decided to surrender to her desires at that moment; she would deal with the consequences later.

Chiasa huffed. She had finally gotten Intel on where Bakura's hideout was, and she couldn't believe it was so close, less than three marks travel. That bastard was good she give him that. She was going to rescue Kania, with out killing Bakura. She looked down noticing a cool breeze and giggled… As soon as she was dressed.

She had gotten drunk off her ass, and then slept with half the men in the village to help her cope with Kania's kidnapping. One of the last men she had slept with was in intelligence officer she had sent out as soon as Kania had come to her, to find Bakura base of operations. She was glad she had thought ahead, but she had not predicted she would need the information so soon. She was sure Bakura would wait at least a week to kidnap Kania. He must have found that a drunken Kania was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

She was glad though, perhaps she would be able to stop Bakura from completing the bond. She knew he would, she knew all about his obsession with Kania. Her spy net work ran through Egypt, and even in to Greece and Kania would one day be her successor, but only if she could stop Bakura from binding their souls together. She couldn't have a man running her network, not after all the trouble she went though to start one in the first place.

She would make it in time, she determined. But why did it feel as if it was already too late?

Bakura was thoroughly satisfied, Kania had giving in very easily, but he suspected she would. He had her under his spell after all. The spell had been included on the lovely mark he had left her with in Abydos. He smirked, apparently she was already well on her way to fallen in love with him.

He had to leave. Chiasa was hot on his trail, but he knew of one place he could go that no one would ever find him. Kul Elna. It was perfect, as only he, and those whom he deemed worthy could enter, and while he didn't exactly deem Kania worthy to know his home just yet, she was a part of him so it didn't matter. They would finish the ceremony there, surrounded by his family.

He couldn't wait, to have her all to himself. She would never escape. She was his, he suspected he was falling for her as well, but at least he was aware before it became too late, or maybe it was already too late, after all, he became entranced with her their first meeting, and after that he watched her from the shadows when ever he was able especially when she was on missions. Then he lost her for a few months, and next he sees of her she's a woman. He knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped. And snapped he did, she was his, forever, just like his mother and father. And once that brat that was now Pharaoh was dead, he would rule Egypt, and his decedents would rule after his death.

He dressed Kania careful not to wake her from her slumber. He was going to take her to meet his family. For some reason he was excited, she was after all the first girl his family was going to meet.

Omake

Behind the scenes.

"Hey Bakura, does this kilt make my ass look fat?" Malik asked.

"Coughyescough."

"I didn't ask you Kania." Malik deadpanned.

"Do I look like I care?" Kania smiled brightly. "Hey can I get a cappuccino in here."

"Kania behave. And Malik, no you do not look fat in that Kilt." Bakura said, ignoring Kania's snickering. Malik gave a sigh of relief.

"You want me to behave, Mr. I want to have hot monkey sex at every opportunity."

Bakura flashed sharp canines. "Are you offering?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh, my god, not again, you nympho's' we're in public for heavens sakes" Noriykoi dropped her drink in despair. "I've created a monster! Oh by the way Malik, why are you wearing that kilt, it so make your ass look fat."

Noriykoi:-_- Yeah. I so got to lay off the sugar.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I managed to get another chapter out, and I have multiply plot bunnies. It's not fair I had this story all planed out, and suddenly their so many bunnies, and their all glaring at me with evil red eyes, and fangs, so their not just plot bunnies, but vampire plot bunnies, and they want blood, and violence. Somebody help me before I get buried in plot bunnies.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Yugioh, and if I did I would not be writing fan fiction.

Chapter Six: Blood Debt

Kul Elna was a ghost town… Literally.

"By Anubis! Why are there so many spirits?" Kania yelled shortly after she woke. Bakura snickered. He had been waiting for that since he left her alone in his room. His family approved of her, even if she was terrified of them. Sadly, he could not blame her, because there were only two reasons a spirit would linger after death, and neither were a very good one. He didn't care, his family was still here, still talked to him, still loved him.

"So how do you like my family?" Bakura asked leaning against the doorframe. Kania just glared at his smug look… Well at least until a spirit grabbed her and pulled her into and awkward hug.

Kania paled, seconds later screamed. "Why does it have to be spirits! Why?

Bakura couldn't help it; he fell to the ground with laughter. Kania's fear was funny, because truthfully she had nothing to fear, they liked her.

"Oh Ra, save my sanity." Kania pleaded.

Bakura laughed harder.

Kania just whimpered.

Atemu watched Mana as she frolicked in the royal gardens. She was so beautiful. He could let hours go by, and still never take his eyes off her. Well unless she was trying to cast an advanced spell, then he was happy to be on the other side palace. It wasn't that she was bad at them, she was just too powerful.

"My Pharaoh." Seth interrupted his thoughts. "I have the latest reports from the spy in Bakura's ranks."

Atemu turned to face Seth who held a scroll out. He grabbed the scroll and began to read before crumbling the paper in anger. His plans had been firmly in place, he thought he had predicted Bakura's every move, but then he goes and disappears with Kania.

"Mobilize the troops. I want the Thief Bakura, and Thief Kania found!"

"My Pharaoh?" Seth asked, bewildered by the Pharaoh's sudden anger.

"Bakura has disappeared, and he has taken Kania with him. The only clue given was 'Home at Kul Elna.' Whatever that means."

"Maybe it means just that. Perhaps he is returning to his home."

Just out of sight, Aknadin paled. Quickly he composed himself; there was nothing he could do. After the creation of the Millennium Items, the spirits of the sacrifices killed those who were foolish enough to try to enter the small village. Satisfied that Kul Elna could never be found in any of the records, and there was no evidence to point out his treachery, Aknadin, continued on his previous path. The truth was to well hidden, no one would ever know. Of that, he was positive.

'I will not scream.' Chiasa chanted repeatedly in her mind. She had traveled all the way to Bakura's hide out in order to rescue Kania, only to find out that Bakura had taken her to his home in Kul Elna. She knew all about the village that had been wiped out of existence over nine years ago, but she had no clue that he was a survivor of the massacre.

She wondered if she should try to brave the spirits that haunted that place. Surely, they would let her pass, after all, they had before, and it was her home village too. She just was not present the night of the massacre. She had gone to a nearby village for supplies, and had come back to a ghost town. Quiet literally. She had not known that Bakura was a survivor as well, but he could have done what she did and changed his name. If he had changed his name, then she had an idea of who he could be.

There was only one boy with white hair in the village at that time. Akafia.

Malik scowled at Chiasa. Why did he have to deal with her? He hated being in the same room with her just because he knew she would not hesitate to kill him in a very painful way. He remembered very well what she did to her husband. The poor guy…

"So Malik how ya been? Haven't seen you since I sent Trikah to the afterlife. Well I'm off to see Bakura." She said cheerfully as she skipped out of the cave.

Malik shudder, very glad she had not bothered to wait for his answer. She was one of the very few females he respected, and that was only because he didn't consider her female, more like a guy in a woman's body. Wait… did she say Bakura. Even he did not know where he was, except that it was called Kul Elna.

A cloaked figure silently slipped into the palace. He immediately made his way to Aknadin's chambers. Aknadin sat at a desk going over reports, and further hiding evidence of Kul Elna paying no mind as the figure kneeled.

"Master. Kania has been kidnapped by Bakura." The figure said silently. "Also he has bound her; I wasn't able to stop it."

Aknadin turned slowly to face his spy. "I know about the kidnapping, but the binding a bit of new information. I want to know everything about it."

"Of course Master." The figure pulled the hood back revealing Makah.

"Your family terrifies me."

Bakura smirked at her simple statement. "Well, technically, they can't help that their dead."

"Oh I know that, being dead is not what scares me. It just they don't exactly take the from of who they were before they died, and that tells me they died in a horrible way, that didn't leave a body to be mourned, or to be cleansed so they could pass to the next life. Instead they are stuck here until blood has been repaid." Kania shivered, as a spirit seemed to stare at her. "And you, as a survivor, must be the one to do so. It a terrible lonely tasked, but it is necessary. I think I understand you now at least somewhat more than anyone else, I only hope my own family rests peacefully, as I have already shed the blood of those who killed them." Kania's mind flashed to the Queen.

Bakura sighed sitting down besides her look pensive. Then his eyes harden in determination. "My family's death _was _horrible. They were melted down to create the Millennium Items, and I watched from the shadows, it was is worst memory in my life watching every one I knew, and loved melted in to gold. Worse nobody else cared, they just saw us as a village of criminals, and we weren't. We just did what was necessary to survive. For blood to be repaid must still perish. The current Pharaoh and the head priest Aknadin. That royal line must end, before my village, and my family can be put to rest."

He laid his head on her thigh letting silence fill the room. "I respect you, you know, I might even care for you." He said, neutrally watching the way she reacted to his declaration.

"That's not enough. Caring is not enough for what you ask of me. I don't know if I could bear such a burden."

There was once again a period of silence. Then Bakura spoke again a smirk once more gracing his face. "I haven't robbed the noble's tomb, I was going to, but you always manage to distract me. I know you will be bored soon so I purpose that you and I work together.

Kania glared at him, her mood much lighter. "There is no way I'm not going; there is only one problem with that. I can't move more that a few feet before one of your family tackles me and drags me back to _your_ bed."

Bakura smirk. "Of course they do. I asked them to do, and they like you. They don't want you to leave, but if I ask they let you go." His eyes sought out a nearby spirit. "Isn't that right?"

The spirit nodded furiously.

"There that matter's settled, but a word of warning my dear." His eyes were hard as he stared her down. "Try and leave me during this heist, and you'll be stuck in this village until my blood debt is settled, and that could take awhile."

Kania held his gaze unflinchingly, but inside she wanted to cry. She couldn't fight him any more. He owned her soul, and his words were a very real threat. She could only nod, not trusting her voice to give away how she was really feeling about every thing.

"I see you have made your decision. You won't run. It will cost you too much." Bakura smirked.

"That is true. Running would be pointless. Fighting is pointless, however, pointless or not, I never give up." Kania smiled at him sweetly. "Just a warning."

Bakura and Kania locked gazes once again. Ignoring the spirits interest in there battled of wills. They also did not notice when the spirits left heading to the edge of the village, nor did they notice them fly around excitedly moments after until…

"Well what do we have here?" Both Bakura and Kania turn to the voice. Bakura paled. Kania just looked stunned.

"How?"

"Well Akafia, I survived that night as well. It took me a while to figure out you did as well. After that well the rest is history."

Bakura paled even further at the use of his true name.

"Who are you?"

Chiasa grinned. "Well these days I go by Chiasa. But the name my parents gave me is Sari."

Bakura almost lost his balance. He remembered her all right. She had a bad habit of coming to his rescue whenever he was picked on because of his hair. He had liked her because of that, but she had been far older than him, and had errands to run, so sometimes she could not help.

"How did you survive? Wait you were probably sent on an errand out side the village." He said sarcastically. The village had always sent her for supplies, just because she was good at getting them in surplus. If he was honest with his self, it was the most likely reason she survived.

"I was." She confirmed. "And when I came back everyone was gone, there was no bodies, but plenty of blood, and there was spirits. It scared me, and after I stayed a few short hours talking to the spirits I left thinking there was no survivors, but every year I came back to pay my respects to all who died. Hoping that one day they would be put to rest." She paused, tears in her eyes. "But I understand now. I understand what has happened; a blood debt has been cast upon the survivors. And so my information network is at your command."

Bakura was stunned, and overjoyed one of his own still walked the earth. Kania was in an emotional confusion. She had come to respect Bakura, care for him and if she was truly honest, she might love him. Sure, he had kidnapped her, hurt her, and stole from her, but if she had wanted him the same way he had her, she would had done something similar. Chiasa added to the confusion. She may have originally came to save her, but kinship is much stronger then friendship, and truthfully Kania was in no danger, just well it was kind of like an arranged marriage, and she could except that.

"I'm sorry Kania; I can not save you from him and help settle the blood debt." Chiasa said to her quietly.

"I know, and I understand. What happened here is far worse than what happened to my own kin. The pharaoh needed slaves, and so his man attack my village, binding the strong and health in chains, and killing those too old or sick to work. Then they burned the village to the ground. I barely escaped the fire with me life…"

"And you still bear the scars." Bakura said placing a hand on the large burn scar on her back. "I had wondered where each and every scar had come from. Well except the two I gave you."

"Two?" Chiasa asked curious. Kania blushed grabbing the blanket.

"Well the first time I met her about two years ago, she was on her way to steal a copy of the scroll of Anubis, and she goes all huffy when I said she had interrupted my heist, and grab my dagger to sling it away."

"He killed all the guards too. Didn't leave a single one for me to take my anger out on." Kania pouted.

Bakura and Chiasa snickered.

"So when are we going to rob that tomb?" Kania asked blushing an interesting shade of red.

Malik scowled. Bakura had left him in charge, and disappeared for three weeks, and when he came back, he brought a load of treasure, and to his displeasure two very familiar girls. Both of whom he learned to fear.

Kania was flipping a dagger in her hand as she glared at Malik. "Now what did you say about me? That you think I got my title by luck? Would you like a demonstration of my skills?"

Bakura walked into the room shaking his head. "Kania leave him alone. He doesn't know no better."

Kania looked like she wanted to protest. "I won't finish the bond, not until your blood debt is settled."

Bakura grinned. "Care to make a bet on that."

Chiasa pop into the room looking worried. "We have to leave now. Makah's a traitor, and so is one of your men both were spotted reporting events to Aknadin, and now the Pharaoh's army is on their way here, we have maybe a day."

Kania froze feeling her world tumble out from under her. She expected a traitor, she just never expected Makah. He had been with her since the beginning. She hardened her heart, knowing what had to be done.

"Chiasa evacuate the village, tell them to scatter to the four winds and meet up a settlement three in six months time. As for Makah, I'll take care of him." Kania grabbed her cloak heading for Makah's home.

Bakura watched her go before barking orders of his own. This would set his plans back years. But… Kania was more important at this moment.

"Chiasa you're in charge." Then he ran after her. Leaving a smirking Chiasa in his wake, and a terrified Malik.

"All right maggots, you heard the boss man. I'm in charge."

The men could not help it. They shivered in fear at the evil grin on her face.

Noriykoi: I did not see that coming, and I'm the author, but Makah just wanted to be a traitor. Oh well. Time for an omake.

Omake.

Chiasa took one look at Bakura's room and sighed.

"Noriykoi. It so not fair that Bakura get a bed that nice." She complained. Bakura grinned.

"What can I say, he bribed me." Noriykoi blushed, sheepishly putting a hand behind her head.

"With what?"

Noriykoi's blushed darkened.

"With Marinated Rape. Who would have guessed that Noriykoi had such a weakness, especially with how she gets on to me and Kania?" Bakura grinned. "Maybe next time we can have a foursome instead of threesome. What do you say Noriykoi…Noriykoi?

"Yeah she's not getting up any time soon." Kania giggled. Bakura Chiasa and Kania gave Noriykoi's unconscious body a leer.

"Marinated Rape anyone?" Bakura asked throwing Noriykoi one to his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, not happening. I own nothing but the plot, Makah, and Kania.

Chapter 7 Betrayal…

Kania stepped into the empty dwelling. She was still having problems believing he had betrayed her, but it made sense, she just had not wanted to see. She had been blinded by emotion. She would have to burry her heart to do what was necessary. She would have to become the cold emotionless girl who killed a woman as she slept. Her blue eyes started to glaze as she let her morals retreat into the back of her mind. She let herself go numb, now she was ready to slay one she thought of as a brother.

Makah stepped into the dwelling less than a mark later, looking worried.

"Hey sis I've been looking for you, never expected to find you here. So want to tell me why you order an evacuation?" He asked looking clueless, but she knew the truth he couldn't fool her, but perhaps she could fool him. It was worth a try.

"One of the advanced scouts spotted the Pharaoh's army heading this way, I thought it would be safer to evacuate at this point. This is no small force, but a large portion of the army." Kania said, keeping her voice neutral. "We are of course staying behind. There is much to be done before we can leave."

" Is that so, well since there's not much time, can you tell me why were you gone so long? Did someone finally tell you what Bakura's mark means? Is that why your were gone so long?" He blinked innocently, and if she had not prepared herself before hand, she might have crumbled right then and there.

"Chiasa dropped that particular piece of information. So where have you been, you were not in the village a couple of weeks ago. I originally only wanted to stop by and visit, but you know pharaoh's soldiers just had to show up on out doorsteps. It's almost like some one led them here." She gave him a hard stare. "Now who would do such a thing?"

Makah eyes narrowed, the pieces of the puzzle clicking together in his mind. "You think that it was me? Who told you such blasmey? I bet it was that bitch Chiasa. She always spewing lies."

"I already know you are a traitor, I only want to know one thing before I kill you. Why?"

Makah gave a bitter laugh. "You think I'm a traitor, but I'm not! How could I be? I've been with you since I was nine season old! And I'm in love with you." He snarled. "The bastard Thief King has you under a spell."

"The best spies are those that start young, but you were sloppy Makah. You were always digging, always looking for something, and as for loving me. I've known that for sometime, but love drives a person to crazy things. Things like betraying a family for just a glimpse of what your future could be like." She gave a bitter laugh. "And now, you die."

"I'm not a traitor!" He yelled as he jumped out of the path of her knife. But there were no tears. In addition, his eyes averted to the right. He was lying. Her heart crumbled even more. Why did this always happen to her. Perhaps the gods were angry for the death of the queen, but regardless, Kania intended to survive, and to survive she had to destroy the source of her weakness.

"Traitor or not, you've become a threat, and you know what happens to threats."

"So that your justification." Makah slid into a defensive stance. She wasn't going to budge; she had made up her mind long before he had walked into his home looking for her. "I won't let you kill me that easily."

Kania threw another knife, and gathered energy as she waited for his next move. He tilted his head and lunged forward going for her throat. She lean back and slash her hand out…

"Bind!"

Makah fell to the ground with a thud, Kania's explosive magic restraining his movement. He hadn't expected her to use any magic, and he knew very well it was probably the only spell she could use without a nasty side effect. Usually that meant exploding in her face. He felt stupid for letting his guard down like that. Kania had always been unpredictable, but she was firm, when she declared him traitor, he already knew he was a dead man walking, but for her to take him down so easily, with a skill she was horrible at, told she was far stronger that she let on, and knowing that he surrendered.

"So this is it. This is how I die." He mumbled. He tilted his head up to look at Kania one last time, and smiled even as she swung the blade down. Blood splattered.

Kania looked at Makah's lifeless bloody, body and cried. She sat there until a haggard looking Bakura found her staring at his corpse.

"The Pharaoh's army is almost here. We have to go. They have just finished evacuating we're the only one left."

Kania sniffled. Not acknowledging Bakura's words. "Why did he betray me? He was my brother, and I killed him!" She burst into hysterical tears throwing her self into Bakura's arms. "Why!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to go." He said picking her up. To be truthful, he didn't think she would actually do it, he didn't think she had the heart, and she didn't if her tears were any indication, but she had something better than the heart, so to speak. She had determination. If she had to do something unpleasant, she did it, and killing the person she thought of as a brother had to be one of the hardest things to do.

He was almost to the door when the soldier's footsteps thunder through the town.

"Well shit!"

"Under the bed." Kania spoke through her sniffles. "There's an under ground tunnel that leads to the outskirt of the valley. Makah and I just finished it a couple of months ago." She broke down into more sobs at the mention of her brother.

Bakura looked under the bed and smirked. There was a hole just big enough for a person to slide down. He had missed it because the bed had been bolted to the floor. It was really cleaver, because unless you really looked, you would miss it completely. He put Kania down and gave her an arrogant smirk.

"Ladies first."

Kania glared trough her tears, but slid down the hole under the bed with no problems. Bakura was such a stuck up bastard, but … She gave smile through her tears, he knew her. He knew her habits, her quirks, little things that most didn't notice. But he wasn't overbearing about it.

"Hey asshole. I forgot to mention it is a bit of a maze down here so you better stay close if you don't want to get lost." Bakura slid down the hole with a frown on his face at her comment, but on e he saw her smile, he smirked.

"Well than, my little Thief led the way." He gave her a mocking bow.

"Smug bastard!" She grumbled taking off into a run. "Try to keep up, you slow poke." She yelled over her shoulder.

Bakura blanched at her seemingly cheery attitude before running after her. He knew she was only pushing the emotions back, but it was a good sign, with time she would recover from Makah's betrayal, but until then he would have to watch her very carefully. He knew what could happened if he didn't. She might be tempted to end her life, and that would mean she would leave him, and he would not let that happen. Ever! She was his, even if she tried to deny it. He loved her. And he hated himself for it. It was a weakness he didn't need, and… she did not love him, not yet. But he was King of thieves, and he was determined to steal her heart.

"As if some girl could outrun me." She glared at him over her shoulders for that comment.

Yeah he was defiantly in love her, and for some reason, he didn't care.

Chiasa was nervously chewing on her lip. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Had…had Kania actually killed Makah? Was that what she was feeling, or was the gods giving her a warning.

She climbed off her mount as Ra sank beneath the earth.

"Something is wrong."

Malik dismounted throwing Chiasa a knowing look. "So you sense it too? I … I think the gods are unsettled. I think something dark is coming. Something seeking vengeance."

Chiasa's eyes widen as she realized where she had led them, and instantly felt relived.

"It's not the gods." Chiasa said firmly. "It's sprits of the dead whom want vengeance. We are on the edge of their territory." Kul Elna's spirits stayed within the confines of the village during the day, but at night, they wondered the surrounding desert. She looked at the small group with her, and nodded too her self. As long as they did not wonder off they would be safe. The spirits would even protect them.

"Well set up camp here."

"Are you crazy? What if the spirits come for us? We'll die." One the men shouted at her. She just smirked.

"Crazy? No, however, the spirits will not attack anyone with me."

Malik was quiet for a few moments then asked. "Their your kin? You have a blood debt to collect don't you?" Under his breath, so only Chiasa could hear him. "This is what's left of Kul Elna."

"Always knew you were smart, Blondie. Yes, the spirits are of my kin. They will protect me, and those I deem worthy, but I pity you if your one of the pharaoh's soldiers." Chiasa grinned before she went off to find a good spot to set up her sleeping roll. She was going to have so much fun toying with Bakura's men.

"Some how I don't feel any safer." Malik said eyeing her warily. She just flashed him a bright smile.

"A storm is coming."

Seth looked to the darkening sky. An entire village of thieves had vanished in less than a day. He didn't think thieves would be so organized. But something was off about some of the rooms that had been searched. Children had lived here; there was evidence of it all through out the village. Why would children be in a village of thieves?

"Lord Seth we found a body. It looks to be a young man, a dagger through his neck, and there's evidence of a binding spell. The dagger seems to match Kania's specialty ones we manage to recover form her heist…" The solider trail off. "He was our informant. It seems he was caught."

Seth said a quick pray for the boy, hoping his spirit would not return for vengeance. "I want the village search topped to bottom. It impossible for an entire village to just vanish. Find anyone who might be hiding." He entered the room where the body lain in a puddle of blood, giving it a quick scan. His ears caught the faint sound of dripping.

The sound was coming from the area of the bed. A thin stream of blood was rolling under the bed. Maybe there was a tunnel or something under the bed. But the bed was bolted down, so it couldn't be under… something clicked in Seth head. He bent down to get a closer look. It was as he suspected.

"Soldiers. Check under ever bed for a hole, I think I know how they got out of the village so quickly. Rekeh Tahka, you're with me, we're going down."

"Damn it!"

Atemu read the report then threw at the wall.

"How does she always escape? Why can no one catch her? Isis!"

The priestess entered the room with a bow. "My Pharaoh, do not worry, Kania will only roam the land of the living for five months more. Send your men to Abydos on the day of Anubis. She will have just completed the binding ceremony with the Thief King. That is the vision the Millennium Necklace has allowed me."

Atemu smiled, the gods were truly on his side, Kania's capture was imminent, and that made him very happy. After her capture, after he tortured her, he would ask Mana to take her place by his side. And then his life would be perfect, and eventually their son would rule Egypt.

"Bakura?"

"Hmm…"

"On the day of Anubis."

"What?"

"On the day of Anubis, in Abydos I will complete the bond.

Blink. "You will?" Smile. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, my reasons are purely selfish."

"So are mine. I don't care what your reasons are as long as your mine. But why on the Day of Anubis, it is so far away?"

"My reasons are simple, we will perform the bond of Anubis."

"I really want to know your reason to use that bond. But I'm not going to ask I'll just accept it as is. But you know that bond will keep us together even in death."

"I know. I never want to be alone again."

Understanding. "So that's why. I guess I should thank your brother. He drove you straight into my arms."

Bitter smile. "So he did, but he only helped me make my decision sooner. I would have done it anyways. Such is the weakness I carry." Deep breath. "I think I love you."

Silence.

"I'll never let you go Kania, you are mine for ever."

Tears. "I know."

"Don't expect me to be nice. I don't do nice."

Teary smile. "I know: I just don't care."

Cocky smirk. "Well that good to know."

"Smug bastard!"

Noriykoi: (blinks) Oh shit did I really write that? I killed Makah, but I liked Makah, so why did I kill him? (Starts to cry.) I'm such an evil bitch. T_T

Truthfully I hate myself for writing this, but my fingers just wouldn't stop. And please, some one be my beta. No matter how many times I go over my work I always miss a lot of mistakes. Read and Review. Now on to the omake.

OMAKE

"Oh shit, I am so late; Noriykoi's going to kill me." Kania cried as she ran as fast as she could to the set. She knew she shouldn't had indulged Bakura the night before, he always wore her out. She slid on to the set ten minuets.

"Ha, your late, Noriykoi's so going to grill you ass." Chiasa articulated her point with her index finger.

"Oh, shut up." Then she perked up noticing the room was empty. "Hey Chiasa where is ever one?"

"Well Malik called in sick. Seth is unconscious cause he wouldn't quit staring at my breast, Atemu, is also unconscious because he would not shut up. By the way I got pictures. I figured I punish Seth and Atemu by putting them in and awkward position and then click click, click."

Kania sweat dropped.

"Now where was I, Bakura is just late as usual, Isis is in the lounge giving out fortunes, Makah quit, which is why we had to kill him off., and Noriykoi…" A loud scream echoed through the door. "Is having hot monkey sex with Mahado."

"Mahado? The freaking dark magician? Wow I didn't think she had it in her."

"She doesn't, she just lost a bet. The stakes were if she won, Mahado would stop complaining about Bakura, but if he won, well….." Another scream echoed through the door.

"Sounds like someone's having fun, so why don't we just go and interrupt." Bakura smirked from the doorway.

"How long you been standing there?" Chiasa glared.

"Just long enough to hear the scream."

"Then by all means interrupt. I'm not going to stop you."

Bakura smirked. He walked over to the door pulled it opened, went pale, then dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

"Well." Kania said as she blinked in disbelief. "I didn't see that coming."


	8. Chapter 8

Noriykoi: This chapter was a pain in the ass. I had so much trouble writing the ending, this is the end, well except for an epilogue, but yes revenga is coming to an end. Yes I know it not a happy story, but it's a prequel so there hah :p.

Disclaimer: Nope, not a chance in hell, I will never own.

Chapter 8 Thieves Guild

Two days before the Day of Anubis…

"You are so lucky I didn't try to kill you in your sleep, and don't think I wasn't tempted. Especially once we stepped foot inside that damn village. Your family kept creeping me out. Or more accurately they wouldn't let anyone approach you while you slept. And most of the men are now possessed." Malik said as he and Chiasa came upon the outer walls of Abydos. He repressed a shiver at the thought of her dead relatives. They were terrifying, and they kept hugging him.

"It served its purpose. The bodies of traitors allowed them to leave the area around the village. Every one not loyal to our cause will be used as such. You should consider it an honor that my family actually liked you." Chiasa replied, covering a smirk.

"You terrify me. Your family terrifies me, do you think I care that they like me? No, I do not. I would prefer to be far, far away from your village for the rest of my natural life." Malik informed her. "So any information on Lord Bakura, and Lady Kania. Besides the general information, and why are we going to Abydos?"

"Well… " Chiasa said bring a finger up to her mouth. "The reason we're going to Abydos…"

Malik leaned closer…

"…is a secret." Chiasa finished with a giggle. "You're so fun to toy with."

Malik fell into the hot sand sideways, losing his balance in disbelief. Chiasa was too much.

"By Ra woman! Why do you have to be so… so…Ra I can't even think of a word to describe you. That's how much you frustrate me!" Malik yelled as he dusted his self off. "Why are we really in Abydos?"

"Kania comes to Abydos every year on the day of Anubis. She wouldn't let Bakura deter her from her duties."

"Duties?" Malik asked with a raised eyebrow. "You mean she has duties other than being the Queen of Thieves?"

"Of course she does, Kania is a member of the guild under the Spy Master. There's even talk of her succeeding the current Spy Master when she retires."

"I never would have guessed… I thought she would be under the Master Thief well for the simple reason she the Queen of Thieves. Although he's a grumpy old bastard. Why the Spy Master? I heard she was very beautiful, but no one has seen her face since she rose to power, six years ago… What's so funny?"

Chiasa was holding her hand to her mouth in an attempt to ward off her laughter.

"Let's just say I know the Spy Master very well."

"I figured that with how… extensive…." Malik glared at her as something clicked in his head. "You're the Spy Master aren't you?" He asked dryly.

Chiasa grinned at him again. "Maybe…" She singsong. "I guess you'll just have to attend the meetings, and find out yourself." She skipped ahead of Malik who was grumbling under his breath.

"…hate…meetings…joined Bakura…didn't have to go….Chiasa…bitch…"

"I heard that!" Chiasa called back to him.

"You were meant to!" Malik yelled back her, then resumed grumbling, dragging his feet in the sand like a petulant child. Chiasa loved teasing him, and honestly, she liked him. Hell, even her dead relatives liked him! At least he didn't try to lie to get into her good graces. No he always told her the blunt truth, and he actually had the nerve to insult her. Which she liked, everyone else was too terrified of her. Now if only she could get him to have a roll in the sack with her.

Bakura was trying really hard not too laugh. Sadly he was not succeeding, Kania just looked so funny. Especially with the glare she had thrown at him.

"Oh shut up. This is all your fault. I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"I don't remember you protesting in the first place. And don't say you didn't enjoy it. You were in need of a good thrill"

"Bastard." She growled, as she attempted to untangle her self, but didn't deny his statement. "I wouldn't need a good thrill if you weren't such an over protective bastard."

It had all started with a simple bet. Kania had to steal the Lin's aka the Master Thief's eye patch without getting caught. If she did she would let Bakura have his wicked way with her for the next month, and she would have to forfeit one of her contacts. However if she was not caught, Bakura had to be her personal servant for a week, either way, the out come was beneficial to both side. A win/win situation as many would say.

At first, Lin was oblivious to Kania's ploy. She was just another person he passed on the mostly empty street; she wasn't a threat on his radar, just because she was being an obvious pick-pocket. He almost stayed oblivious of her true intentions up until she actually removed the eye patch. Now this is where the problems came in. What Bakura failed to mention, when giving her the details, was that the patch had a simple but somewhat devastating ward. It was not devastating as in it physically hurt the person that tried to remove it, but it did turn the person skin blue, making it very easy to spot the person who stole it. While having blue skin wasn't all that bad…it clashed horribly with her bright red cloak.

The blue skin wasn't what made the situation funny to Bakura no; it also gave the thief a string of bad luck. So as she made her spectacular getaway, she slipped in a mud puddle, had a simple glamour literally explode in her face, singeing her eyebrows, slipped off a roof because of a conveniently lose tile, and finally her current situation. She had some how managed to get tangled in a clothes line that snapped at just the right moment, as she ran under it. She was just glad she had actually got a way, which meant she won. Take that Bakura! So despite her indisposed state, and Bakura's laughter, she was actually in quite a good mood.

She had managed to one up Bakura. A big grin lit up her face as she held the eye patch up for Bakura to see.

"I won."

"Well damn. Didn't think you would get away with it. I know when I've lost. What is your first order?"

Kania grinned, tossing him the eye patch.

Bakura paled with understanding. "If I don't come back, then I'm being tortured." He dead panned.

Kania's grin widened. "But you're his favorite."

"Hence the torture, instead of just dead."

Lin sat glaring at the people passing by as he sat on a crate. The street was fairly empty, but within a mark it would be crowed, full of people, and the perfect place for a pick pocket to work. He'd admit he didn't see Kania coming, and it was a sign to him he was getting old. But still he didn't blink when Bakura dropped down in front of him with the grace of a cat.

"You know you look good without your eye patch." Bakura said as he sat down on his left.

"Your wife is good. Too bad she's not under my jurisdiction." Lin said as he held out his hand. "She one of only two people to steal my eye patch and get away with it."

Bakura snorted, depositing the eye patch in Lin's hand.

"She as good as I am, but she'll never be better than she is now. She horrible at magic, and I mean horrible. I was hoping she would not succeed."

"She'll never advance higher than she is as a thief, but as a spy, she is next in line to inherit the title Spy Master." Lin said. "But she won't be for long will she?"

Bakura snorted again. "Of course she won't. I will not let her out of my sight. She is mine. Chiasa is just going to have to deal."

Lin smirked, his single blue eye sparkling in amusement. "I didn't know you actually knew Lady Chiasa. It's too bad she not interested, in an old man like me, I bet I could really make her scream, but no she likes younger men." Lin voice fell serious. "I'm retiring Bakura. You are my heir and on the day of Anubis, you will be The Master Thief."

"It's about time old man. I was wondering if I was going to have to kill you. I rather not though, just cause I like you."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You love her don't you?" Lin asked. "I can see it in your eyes. I hope she survives, because her death will break you."

Bakura stared out into the crowd. "I know, but strangely I don't really care. Perhaps they were right, that love is a sickness, but I don't mind it. It has, yet to impair me, and Kania and I are enough alike that we even think on the same wave link." Bakura turned to Lin with a smirk. "Bye old man, my temporary mistress will be most displeased that I'm taking too long."

Lin blinked, and Bakura was gone.

"I hope you know what your doing Bakura, but some how I doubt it."

Seth sighed. He was a failure, he failed to capture Kania for his Pharaoh, he didn't deserve the position of head priest that had recently been given to him, but the pharaoh was kind. He had not been punished for his failure, instead the Pharaoh told him that it had been the gods who prevented her capture, and he couldn't be blamed for that, but now the Pharaoh had sent him on another mission to capture Kania, and this time he would allow only perfection.

It was too bad he would miss the celebration; he would make peace once the mission was over. He was currently sneaking a large force in to Abydos in order to implement the plan laid out by Lady Isis. And he had assurances that Kania would not escape.

"My lord we will have everyone ready by the time allotted if there is no unexpected surprises. Every thing will be to your specifications."

Seth nodded, he felt weird being back in his peasant attire, but at the same time very comfortable. Still he preferred his priest robes to the common dress he had been forced into for the mission. There were so many things that didn't make sense when it came to Kania, why would the gods chose now for her capture, why would they prevent her capture in the first place? Unless… Kania had to be important, but how, and why. Why would the gods even glance at her, she had killed the queen, but the gods would not see that as a major crime, she had in actuality killed a peasant woman who had been given the honor to birth the pharaoh's son. Kania had never actually laid hand on anyone with the blood of the gods flowing through their veins. Regardless of his own thoughts, Seth had his orders. In two day's time it was Kania's capture or his death by his own hand. He would not fail again.

"Nothing can be allowed to go wrong. Nothing!"

"The meeting is called to order." Lin said. "Now as you all know I will soon be leaving this fine establishment. And I know many will be sad to see me go, we had so much fun, like that time when. . ."

A dagger embedded itself in the wall next to his head. "Get on with it old man, we're not getting any younger." Chiasa yelled.

"Well. The nerve of some people." Lin said stiffly, shrinking back at Chiasa's glare. "Well, as I was saying I have decided after much debate, that the new Master Thief will be…..Bakura."

"Took you long enough old man." Bakura said as he dropped down from the ceiling.

"What were you doing up there?" Lin asked.

"Indulging a whim." Bakura replied before he addressed the small crowed. "As new Master Thief I only have three things to say." Bakura paused for effect. "One: Stay away from my wife." He gestured to Kania who was sadly still blue standing out like a sore thumb. "Two: Don't piss me off. And Three: don't get your fool asses killed, I don't like cleaning up messes."

The crowed gaped, causing Chiasa to chuckle. Then her face went dark. "Now we get down to the serious business. The Pharaoh has put a death warrant on each and every one of us, claming he cleansing the kingdom. We can not allow this to continue; already he has put many of our brethren to death. And according to the information I managed…" She was interrupted by a cough from Malik that sounded suspiciously like 'managed my ass.' Which she promptly ignored.

"Managed to gather, the Pharaoh is sending him men to Abydos to ambush this meeting, luckily he has no idea where we are actually located, just that were stationed in Abydos, so what were going to do is simple were going to use the divided and concur routine."

Half of the gathered force will leave through the tunnels the other half will walk out of this place in small groups, if you are caught remember our motto… Till death!"

"Honor among Thieves!" The room shouted. "Now let's go I'll be going with group two, Kania and Bakura…" Chiasa was cut off by Bakura leaving via the Shadow realm pulling Kania with him. "Will apparently be leaving by magic. Well every lets get out of here."

Kania and Bakura appeared in the temple of Anubis.

"Are you ready to do this Kania, once this is done it can not be undone."

"I've already agreed, and I do not go back on my word."

Bakura smiled bringing out a red ribbon.

"Then let us begin."

"Lord Seth! Bakura and Kania have been spotted in the temple of Anubis!"

Seth smiled, everything was going just as Lady Isis had predicted.

"Go Kania must not escape."

Kania slashed the dagger over her hand and waited for Bakura to do the same. They held their bloody hands together and chanted.

"Lord Anubis, we ask for your blessing, bind us together in this life, in death, and in our next life."

"We offer our blood, to show our sacrifice." Bakura said.

"We offer our tears, to show our Love." Kania.

"By your power, bind our souls!" Together.

A bright light surrounded them.

"It is done! Now proceed to the second stage." Anubis disembodied voice boomed through the room. But before they could proceed the pharaoh's soldiers burst into the room. Kania froze as she was tackled to the ground, there was a sickening crack as she landed, and it was clear to see why, her leg was twist at a ninety degree angle.

Bakura jumped up out there grasp then froze at a lost of what to do.

"Bakura! Get out of here, I'll be fine!" Kania yelled attempting to stand.

Bakura nodded in understanding, vanishing into the shadows.

Seth entered the temple, and got his first good look at the Queen of Thieves. He was in shock at her child like appearance. Sure she had the body of a woman, but her face was that of a child, he wouldn't put her over thirteen seasons old. And then he felt pity for her, she couldn't of been older then ten season when the queen was murdered. All pity disappeared as soon as he met her eyes. It was like there was nothing there, just emptiness.

"Bind her," He ordered. There was no way she could escape, not with her broken leg, but he had to make sure. "Come the pharaoh will be pleased with our accomplishments."

He took one last look at the child queen of thieves, and shivered. She was smiling.

He turned stalking out of the building. Yes the pharaoh would be pleased indeed.

Omake

Noriykoi blushed as Bakura was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Only you could get in us in this mess." He wheezed through his laughter.

Noriykoi glared.

"Oh leave her a lone dear or I could tell her about that on little spot behind you're…." Kania was abruptly cut off by Bakura's hand over her mouth.

Chiasa opened the door to the room, blinked twice, and then slowly backed out of the room shutting the door behind her. She shook her head violently.

"I'm going to be scarred for life after seeing Noriykoi strung upside down, dressed as the dark magician girl and wearing underwear with Bakura's name on them, with Bakura strung right side up wearing nothing but a loin cloth with his face …." Chiasa passed out right then in their from a massive nose bleed.

"And she calls me perverted." Malik snickered.

Noriykoi: -_-! Yeah this came out of left field. Only the epilogue to go. See yall next chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue: Fate

He had been too late save her. He had arrived just seconds too late. Her body still breathed, but what made her Kania, his wife, was gone. Her soul had been banished beyond even his reach. He had originally thought the pharaoh had only banished her to the shadow realm. How wrong he was. Bakura felt so lost, and worst she had lied to him.

'_I'll be fine.'_

"Liar." Bakura scoffed to her unmoving body. Footsteps echoed as Chiasa strode down the stairs.

"I'm going out." Chiasa said blankly.

"Do you plan on coming back?" Bakura growled under is breath.

"No, I'll probably die. I'm going after a millennium Item, they belong to us anyway."

Bakura smirked. "Get them good for me."

Chiasa said nothing dropping a scroll in his lap, before melting into the shadows.

'_And she calls me impulsive.'_

"Yeah, you are impulsive. Once I kill the Pharaoh I join you."

'_Together forever."_

"Forever."

The end

_Noriykoi: Wow! *blinks* I wrote that? I have lost my mind. Well here is the last chappy as promised. After this is basically season five, dawn of the duel._

_Omake._

_Chiasa stared hard at the screen. "That's it! That can't be all, and why did I die?_

"_Well there's always Bahacked." Kania offered._

"_But I'm not in that one!" Chiasa whined. She glared at the room before zeroing on Marik. "Oh Marik want to help me feel better?" _

_Marik paled before running out the nearest exit Chiasa hot on his heels. "NO I don't wana be raped!"_

_Kania sweat dropped. "Should I be disturbed?"_

"_Na, it nowhere near as disturbing as Noriykoi and Mahado." Bakura shuddered._

_Noriykoi blushed. "It was just a bet!" She yelled, and then added under her breath. "Although I wouldn't mind doing that again, the things he can do with his tongue…. What?"_

_Bakura shuddered. "That was uncalled for." Then he proceeded to rock back and fourth sucking his thumb. "The horror, I need to bleach my brain."_

"_I think you broke him." Kania said waving her hand in front of his face._

"_That was my intention." Noriykoi cackled evilly._

"_Uhh." Queue massive sweat drop_


End file.
